Electra Heart
by paperstylehearts
Summary: GKM Fill. For a while they try and stay in touch, both knowing that there's some sort of thing between them but never explicitly saying what it is. Eventually though, they lose contact and move on. Three years later... XxKurtbastianXx slight!Klaine Title borrowed from the album by Marina and the Diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Filled for the GKM prompt over on LiveJournal. I had no intention of posting it on fanfiction until the lovely **alaison **suggested it. I will still be cross-posting over on there so you can follow here to get notified of updates :)

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter One

.-`-`-.

Sebastian crooked an eyebrow in mockery. He certainly hadn't seen that coming. Did Joe Harrison really just dedicate 'A Jar of Hearts' to Sebastian at Warblers' practice?

Just because Joe had heard a rumor from Greg that Sam had told Caleb that Sebastian had been seen flirting with James - didn't mean Joe had to go sing a song about it. Especially, a song that made Sebastian look like some cold manipulative creep. It's not that he cared, it was just harder to get guys when everyone thought you were an ass.

It was probably that loud mouth Trent kid who had blabbered in the first place. He'd have to have a word with Jeff and Nick about voting to place him as background in the next Warblers' recital... Sebastian had that kind of power after all and he was glad for it.

Speaking of which, things could have been worse with Joe. What if Joe had found out before Sebastian had got to kiss him? Because Joe Harrison had been a good kisser and was also definitely worth the trouble Sebastian had gone through chasing him. So thank Adele for small mercies...

But now, he was just another name in Sebastian's contact list. He probably wouldn't be able to contact him for a while for a good make out session, but it was his last year in Dalton anyway and college boys were sure to be lining up for him plenty next year.

...Or maybe he wouldn't have to wait that long.

He was at the Lima Bean waiting in line for his daily coffee, inclusive of his shot of courvoisier of course, when the guy in front of him ordered his non-fat mocha.

It was his voice that impressed Sebastian first of all; he'd never heard anything like it. True, it was at least an octave higher than most boys his age, but it made people notice him. And Sebastian was definitely noticing him. He was dressed impeccably, though Sebastian would have never dared the outfit himself, and his hair was a chestnut brown, light, and tempting to touch. Sebastian stood a little closer to him, hinting the boy's expensive cologne and it drove him crazy.

"I've got this," he said, stepping in front and winking at the boy as he shouted him his coffee and put in his order for his own.

"Thanks," the boy said quietly, grinning, but not quite looking at him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh but I did," Sebastian argued, "I could never let such a fine young gentleman pay for his coffee. Do you mind if I join you? I'm Sebastian."

He held his hand out for the boy to shake and the boy accepted the gesture. "Kurt," he said. "And you're welcome to join me if you like. It's not like I'm here with anyone else."

"A fact that mystifies me too, you're gorgeous."

The pink that had rose to Kurt's cheeks was spreading wider. "You're a bit forward, aren't you? And brave too. Aren't you scared people will think you're gay?"

Sebastian laughed, "Oh, that's a good one Kurt! I _am_ gay. As gay as the city of Paris where I was born. And I certainly don't care who knows it."

They had finally reached Kurt's table and sat down smiling at each other. Sebastian noticed that for all of Kurt's perks he was also very anxious and paranoid and kept darting around as if expecting someone to come over and harass him.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, "You look very tense..."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, "I... I'm not used to this. I..."

He paused struggling to find the words. Sebastian noticed this and encouraged him to continue.

"It's okay... you can tell me."

Kurt smiled. It would be nice to have someone to trust. And Sebastian seemed to be genuine and he had paid for Kurt's coffee after all.

"I j-just came out," Kurt whispered, as if their table was bugged. "And it's been one of the most rewarding and terrifying experiences of my life."

Sebastian nodded. "I see... Let me guess - your parents?"

"No. My dad's been great about it actually. That's the rewarding part. And my friends in glee club, they've been really good about it too. It's just this one guy... Karofsky..."

Sebastian took another sip of his coffee not wanting to interrupt Kurt. He was already distracted by the fact that Kurt was part of glee club. His voice already was unique, he couldn't imagine what he'd sound like when he sung. And whoever this Karofsky guy was sounded important. It was something that would require Sebastian's full attention and he needed to concentrate to give that.

"Karofsky has sort of made it his personal vendetta to make sure my life is as miserable as hell for coming out. He almost makes me wish I never did."

Sebastian sighed, feeling bad for Kurt. He knew his experience was a lot easier than some of the other boys he had heard about. And Karofsky sounded like some public school creep with issues and more than likely a closeted case to boot. And Kurt, with his beautiful blue eyes, and voice from out of this world... he didn't deserve that.

"What time do you break for lunch tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"Around one. We do have a cafeteria but I'm worried about what some of that food will do to my pores, even by breathing it, so I usually don't eat there."

Sebastian laughed. Kurt had a good sense of humor. "Good... Kurt, I'd really like to see you again, but I have lacrosse practice and I really just came here to get my coffee, but then I saw you and got a little sidetracked. I would usually have more time but see, I'm in glee club too, and we were running a little late today."

As he thought of Joe... what's his name... there was no need to tell Kurt why the Warblers' hadn't been on schedule. "Anyway, I'd love to take you to Breadstix tomorrow if you wouldn't mind seeing me again?"

Sebastian marveled at the way Kurt's eyes lit up at the proposal. Kurt was blushing. "I go to school in McKinley - isn't Dalton a bit far from Lima?"

Sebastian shrugged, "A couple of hours at most but it's okay. I have an off period before lunch. There'll be plenty of time to come get you. Here, I'll write my number on this napkin..."

"Are you a freshman too?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian asked cheekily. When he noticed Kurt's expression however, he immediately softened. "Hey! It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm actually graduating this year. I'm a senior."

Kurt's heart fell. A senior? There was no way Sebastian was going to want anything more from him now that he'd already blabbed out that he was a freshman. Not that Kurt had already started thinking about in him in _that_ way.

Much.

But at least he had lunch with him tomorrow to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

.-`-`-.

Chapter Two

.-`-`-.

Lunch with Sebastian was freaking fantastic.

For starters, Sebastian had turned up to McKinley in a flashy BMW. Suddenly everyone was staring at Kurt - but not like the way they did when they were just giving him pitying looks for being the gay kid. No, this was different. Girls and guys alike were eyeing him with... envy.

"Your chariot awaits..." Sebastian greeted humbly, with a bow as Kurt smiled and hopped into the car.

Sebastian hadn't needed to, but he had reserved a table for him and Kurt at Breadstix. He had all the time in the world - skipping school was easy when you were a straight A student in all your AP classes - but Kurt only had an hour so he wanted to make sure it was worth it for him. At the very least, Sebastian needed Kurt to know that he was there. He took it almost personally that Kurt was not having as easy of a time that he had coming out and decided it would be his personal mission to see that Kurt got the experience he deserved - and so he took it upon himself to make that happen.

Kurt was so easy to talk to. He had the most amazing ideas and was both quirky and smart. He was mature for his age having already dealt with some low blows and having lost his mother when he was eight really caused him to grow up fast. For all his seriousness, Kurt had a sharp witty humor about him, a hidden confidence, and as the hour drew closer Sebastian was kicking himself that he didn't have more time to spend with the extraordinarily interesting boy.

"I have to get you back to school," Sebastian said sadly, eyeing the time. "But we should do this again, Kurt Hummel. An hour is simply not enough for me to get to know you at all."

"Of course," Kurt said simply, "I'd love to."

Sebastian had been really pressing for time when he and Kurt had left Breadstix, so it was no surprise to either of them, that Kurt arrived late when they got back to school.

They hadn't however, expected the welcome party.

Karofsky was waiting at the front of the school, almost as if he was blocking Kurt's entrance to the zoo of the student body inside. Kurt hated to show weakness, especially in front of Sebastian, but Sebastian had already taken control of the situation. He noticed the small things. The way Kurt slumped in his seat. The way he seemed too afraid to even look at the guy in the football jersey. It didn't take long for Sebastian to put two and two together.

"Is this the guy who's been bothering you?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Kurt nodded shyly, unable to meet Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian got out of the car. Kurt wasn't sure whether or not to follow so he got out too but stayed still by the door, his arms crossed and his face downcast.

Karofsky stared at Sebastian menacingly, "Do I even know you?" he sneered. "What the hell do you want?"

Sebastian smiled, "It's quite simple actually. I want to know why you wax your eyebrows. It really isn't a good look for you and you aren't going to get guys that way."

"WHO THE HELL SAID I'M INTO G-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sebastian quickly cut him off, "I wasn't finished talking. Now I've also been hearing some not very nice things about you. I know you've been picking on Kurt. And this is the only warning you're going to get about leaving him alone."

"And what makes me think I'm going to listen to a nancy boy like you?"

"Nancy boy? Really? So how thick are the kids here if you're using words like that and no one realizes you're gay?"

"I'm not-"

"And you REALLY have a problem interrupting, don't you? Odd. Bear cubs are usually so patient. Now, here's how it's going down. My father's a state's attorney. If I so much as find that you breathed the wrong way in Kurt's direction, I can guarantee the only place you'll be breathing from then on out is a cell in juvie."

Karofsky snorted, "You don't scare me, Princess. I don't care if Daddy can buy you the whole town - you're not going to tell me what to do. If Hummel wants to prance around like a goddamned fairy that's his business. But I'm sick of him flaunting it in my face. It's unnatural and I won't stand for it!"

Sebastian shook his head slowly, almost in awe. "...And you're quite the liar to boot too! Hmm, if you weren't such an asshole, I'd see if I could get you an apprenticeship in my father's firm; their business thrives off liars, you see. But just so we're clear: for your goddamned information, Karofsky, Kurt is more the man than you will ever be. He's brave and smart and everything you're not. You wish you could be everything he was, but you're so stuck in the closet, you pick on him to feel better about yourself and that makes you nothing but a sad and lonely pathetic little boy."

The next part happened so fast that if any one witnessing would have blinked they would have missed it. Karofsky tried to throw a punch at Sebastian; Kurt quickly tried to interject. But Sebastian managed to hold both Kurt back and block Karofsky's blow by catching his arm mid-air.

"No, genius. That's a lawsuit right there. You don't want to do that. Though I'm guessing since all _your_ Daddy can afford is public school, your lawyer ain't half the guy my father is."

He threw Karofsky back with so much force that Karofsky almost fell down the stairs. The result meant he was closer to Kurt now and this nerved him. "You got lucky this time, Hummel! But wait, when your hot shot boyfriend runs back to his little all-girls school... we'll see who's skirt you're hiding under then!" He scrambled up the stairs, almost tripping badly enough to cause him to fall again. Feeling even more humiliated because of it, he fled into the confines of McKinley's hallways and out of sight.

Kurt and Sebastian watched him leave. After a while, Kurt finally broke the silence.

"That was the bravest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

Sebastian turned to look at Kurt. The sunlight was hitting his face and the smile that crept along Kurt's jawline made Sebastian feel butterflies in his stomach.

And Sebastian was not someone who ever felt that way.

"Kurt...?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I think," _...that you're amazing..._ "that you should get back to class."

The smile on Kurt's face immediately dissolved. "Did your brain just take five? Did you not hear what Karofsky said? The second you're gone, he's going to strike! And after what just happened... I doubt he's going to be easy on me."

"Then stand up to him Kurt!" Sebastian encouraged. "Put him in his place the way I did! You said Burt's a real man's man? Put the fear of Burt in Karofsky's eyes so that he _knows_ next time not to even think of looking at you."

Kurt gulped, "I want to! I want to but I c-can't. I'm not as brave as you."

"Okay, wait, so who's brain decided to take five? You are all kinds of brave, trust me. There's no point comparing our situations. I know I might be the spoilt rich baby from Paris but I'm certain I would have never come out if I had it as hard as this. And the fact that you did, in such a stifling environment, proves what a badass you are. A little feminine? Yes. A bit flamboyant? Maybe. But definitely badass. You knew it would be hell and you did it anyway. I commend you for it. In short, you are a lot braver than me. You're a lot braver than you even know, killer."

A few tears started streaming down Kurt's face and he immediately turned away from Sebastian, "Ugh...! I hate being so emotional! I hate that you have to see me cry!"

"Don't." Sebastian encouraged, "Don't be so down on yourself. Screw the stereotype. Guys can cry too. It shows that they have character. And one day, when your name is up in lights and you're on Broadway - well, it's going to be a very handy skill, Hummel."

He wanted to say more, wanted to promise that he would make sure Kurt never cried again, but as much as Kurt hated Sebastian seeing him weak, it was exactly the same with Sebastian. He would never be vulnerable to Kurt. He would always be Kurt's rock.

The least he could do for himself in that moment however, was make a self-promise that he would always, where possible, be the one to put a smile on Kurt's face.

"Did you see the way he fell down _and_ up the stairs?" Sebastian asked. Kurt tried very hard not to giggle but Sebastian let out a snort and then before they knew it, they were both laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so glad people are liking this! Thanks for all your lovely comments!

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter Three

.-`-`-.

To say that things with Kurt were going well, was an understatement. Sebastian saw Kurt almost every day. Between studying hard for exams and lacrosse practice and warblers' rehearsals - seeing Kurt was the thing that Sebastian always most looked forward to. He had never been so invested in spending so much time in one boy but there was something about Kurt that was just so addictive. Every day, he would surprise Sebastian. His reactions were harder to predict because he was not like any guy Sebastian had met nor the kind that he was used to. And he was so proud of Kurt.

Kurt hadn't only just come out as being gay, he'd come out of his freaking shell altogether. And Sebastian had been the one to see him blossom. Some of the clothes he dare to wore... Sebastian's heart would flutter in his stomach and the only way he'd been able to contain his feelings was late into the night in the privacy of his room.

Kurt was so confident now; he smiled so much more when he was with Sebastian. He still got a bit jumpy when they were alone together, still nervous that Karofsky might attack him, but he tried not to show it. Sebastian still noticed.

"Can you do me favor?" Sebastian asked Kurt as he sat opposite him in their usual booth at the Lima Bean. They were becoming fast regulars here.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, "What did you need?"

"Well... trust me when I say, I'm not doing this for me. I want you to hold my hand."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the Lima Bean was full. Full of people. Most of them were his age and they were bound to judge him and-

"Please," said Sebastian, "Just for a minute. I think it'd be good for you. The best way to confront your fears is to face them...And I also made the suggestion because one day you're going to find someone who will want to share this hand-holding intimacy with you and you're going to want to then thank me that we did this little exercise together..."

Sebastian didn't wait for Kurt to reply. Instead, he lay his hand loosely on the table, tempting Kurt without any pressure whatsoever on his behalf.

Kurt let out a deep sigh. He permitted himself one quick glance to the left but the coffee shop was still as full as ever. He then stared at Sebastian's hand encouragingly laying right in front of him. It would be nice to hold somebody's hand in public without having to worry about it. Sebastian had probably done it a million times - what did Kurt have to be afraid of, then?

He slowly reached forward and slid his fingers through Sebastian's outstretched ones before clasping them together in a sweet hold. Sebastian's hands were soft and - Kurt didn't quite know how to describe it - he felt like Sebastian was protecting him, reassuring him that he would always be there for him to help him with anything.

For a while all both boys could do was stare at their hands linked together. The corner of Kurt's lips stretched into a smile when Sebastian started to slowly rub his thumb in circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"See!" he said softly, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

They continued to hold hands like that for a while after that. Kurt still kept looking to see people's general reactions, but no one paid them any attention.

Sebastian tried to reassure him, "We're not doing anything wrong, Kurt. We're just holding hands. I mean I could lie you flat and start making out with you on the seat but that would turn a few heads and it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we're gay."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this."

Sebastian shrugged, "It's not a problem at all."

That night when Sebastian jerked off, he did it to the memory of the feel of Kurt's hand in his and how that hand would feel placed on his cock.

* * *

Sebastian thought he was pretty good at hiding his feelings. After all he usually didn't have to deal with them. But now this thing with Kurt... He didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that he was falling for Kurt - fast. The only question now was, what was he going to do with this information? Was he going to tell Kurt? Was he going to tell anyone? What would it mean for their friendship? What if Kurt didn't like him back? What if Kurt wanted to be with someone his age and only saw Sebastian as his mentor? That would be the safest option for Kurt... Sebastian was leaving at the end of this year and he knew Kurt was a sensible guy who made logical, sound choices.

But then again...

He could always go to a good college here in the States. The international applications he'd put in made it very clear that they only took twenty students a year so he was not really guaranteed to get in. There was too much going on in his head; Sebastian just needed time to think. The knowledge that he may or may not have feelings for Kurt Hummel was his and his alone to deal with.

"So..." Celine asked, glad to have her son home for the weekend. They loved each other dearly and always had each other's best interests at heart. "What's his name?"

Sebastian was suddenly caught. Celine Delacroix, Sebastian's beloved Maman, was more perceptive than he gave her credit for.

"How did... How did you know?"

She laughed at him, "How did you think I didn't? Mon fils unique!"

But it wasn't just that Sebastian was her only son. Celine and him shared a very close bond, and truth was, she had seen him happier than she had seen him in a long time. He hummed when he came home. He kissed her cheek when he greeted her. He was always such a sweet boy but as a romance novelist herself she knew too easily to tell when someone was smitten.

"Je vois!" Sebastian exclaimed, admitting defeat. "In that case, oui Maman, you are right."

He smiled at her; Sebastian loved the way they flitted back and forth in French between each another. It was what kept him fluent. "His name is Kurt."

"I knew it!" Celine exclaimed, "Je le savais! Does he know?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No. And he's not going too. He's only a freshman. He probably just wants to be with someone his own age."

Celine folded her arms disappointed, "Sebastian Smythe! Your Père and I did not raise you to think so ill of yourself! Age is irrelevant. If you have feelings for this boy, you should tell him! Don't let anything hold you back! Do you understand?"

"Oui Maman," Sebastian relented. "To be honest, I think I needed to hear that. I want to tell him, I do, I just need time. Maybe I should take him out to dinner tonight?"

Celine's eye's lit up at the prospect! "Oui! That is a fantastic idea! C'est marvelous! I'll even let you use my credit card! You take him somewhere nice, you hear?"

Sebastian hugged his maman tight. What they both didn't know, what they both possibly couldn't have known, was that the thick envelope couriering it's way over to their household right now - was about to ultimately change both their decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** W0W ! 15 follows, 5 favorites and 3 reviews in under 24hrs? U guys are the best! Enjoy!

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter Four

.-`-`-.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked quietly, as they drove once again in the shiny BMW. To his credit, Sebastian seemed to whip out a new car each and every time he came to pick up Kurt but Kurt had a soft spot for this vehicle.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, smoothly as he could. He was actually very nervous about the dinner tonight but he was trying his best not to let it show. Little did he know, Kurt was very grateful that he was spending his night with Sebastian, instead of home on the phone with Rachel, like he'd been doing almost every other night since she had started crushing on Finn. It was starting to drive him insane and Sebastian was the most welcome distraction Kurt had.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Okay, so maybe Sebastian was being a _little _obvious with the nervousness thing.

"Peachy. Why do you ask babe?"

A small smile graced Kurt's face and it had nothing to do with the forward endearment Sebastian had just used on him. "Well for one," Kurt added, trying very hard not to giggle now, "The price tag on your shirt is sticking out."

Kurt tried to break the news to him quietly, but Sebastian turned beet red anyway. He was so not used to being caught out. Sebastian Smythe was _always_ on top of his game! He quickly removed the offending tag and tossed it. It landed on Kurt's lap and he giggled again.

"_Ben Sherman_? Well, at least it's an improvement from last time, I suppose. Maybe there is hope for the non-existent fashionista deep within you."

Sebastian's embarrassment was still yet to fade, but he quickly came up with a good reason, able to shrug off his mistake. "Maman bought it as a gift. She must have got one of our personal shoppers to buy it and they need to keep the tags on so our accountant can verify that they're not ripping us off."

Kurt shook his head slowly in disbelief. He couldn't imagine having that much money that he'd need an accountant let alone more than one personal shopper. He might have worn designer clothing but mostly that was due to the fact that he had an amazing eye for bargains. He sighed, still smiling but also dazed as he turned around looking out the passenger window, suddenly very concerned that he wasn't sure where they were.

"I wasn't finished questioning you yet!" he told Sebastian.

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm still not convinced everything's okay. The price tag was one thing but now I'm pretty sure you've got us lost." He looked more closely out the window but he still didn't recognize where they were.

"We're not lost."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You missed the turn for Breadstix, but I thought that was on purpose! I thought, maybe you knew a shortcut. But two exits later, I'm starting to wish that the driver I'm assuming you do have—could have taken us there instead."

"He could have," Sebastian nodded, confirming Kurt's theory, "But I wanted it to be just the two of us tonight and I don't remember saying we were going to Breadstix. Ah, look! We're here."

Kurt peered out the window of Sebastian's car. He noticed the wooden sign in the corner with the purple grapes read The Olive Garden. He had never been here before and while his first reaction had been to berate Sebastian harmlessly for unnecessarily surprising him—even he had to admit – now that he saw the quaint little restaurant, he was a little besotted with the idea. And even more so, when the valet driver stepped right next to him and opened his car door for him. Sebastian took care of the tip.

"Not tonight, Hummel," he said as Kurt hastily shoved his wallet back into his jeans. "Tonight is my treat. I won't have you paying for anything…"

Kurt was so confused. And not only about what Sebastian had just said. As they waited in line, Kurt started to notice things that Sebastian was doing even more out of character then he had been in the car. He was usually so suave and confident but tonight he was constantly fidgeting. He couldn't keep his hands still. They were either running through his hair or straightening his tie or he was either playing with his fingers as though he was really… _nervous_ about something. They had gone to dinner plenty of times – what was going on?

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Kurt blurted out, "I've never seen you so… nervous!"

He had said the magic word. Sebastian immediately became defensive. "Nervous? I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous? Oh look it's my father's friend Pierre! Since we've made a reservation, maybe he can escort us to our table? Pierre! PIERRE!"

Kurt shook his head slowly. Something was _definitely_ not okay with Sebastian tonight.

The table Sebastian had booked was located outside on a balcony. There were only three other tables so they were very much privately located. The table was lit by candlelight and sweet-smelling grapevines twined their way through the railing right near their table. To add to the coziness of it all was the cobblestone floor that made Kurt feel like they were in Italy.

And all that, combined with the starry night, and the way that Sebastian kept sneaking looks at him… it was nothing short of amazing.

Kurt stared at the menu, trying to regain focus and first and foremost, trying not to feel too bad about the fact that Sebastian was paying for everything. He finally settled on sharing some organic pizza and then turned a blind eye when Sebastian ordered them each a glass of expensive red wine. He might have been a little young, and sure his dad would have gone crazy, but what Burt didn't know couldn't hurt him. It was only one glass anyway.

Kurt loved every moment of it. He felt so grown up. He and Sebastian spoke and laughed like they had known each other for years. It was the way they always did when they were together. They were silly with one another and they teased each other mercilessly but that's what made them _them_. _I know he's obnoxious and arrogant but he's different when he's with me… and I can't hold that against him because I can't do anything but see past that._

They were unique; they fell into their own rhythm, to the music they had created, to a song only they could hear. It was loud and recognizable only when they were in tune and they were only in tune when they were with each other.

Kurt eventually stopped trying to question Sebastian's motives for the night and just enjoyed his company instead. _Because I do enjoy his company. Very much. More than I'd care to admit openly to his face anyway._ _Even if I don't get what the smirky little meerkat is up to tonight… _

And the more Kurt relaxed, the more he just went with the flow. It was easier to concentrate on the little things again.

Like the way he _again_ caught Sebastian looking at him, when he bit into his bruschetta. The way they both reached out for the last piece of deep pan fried pizza and Sebastian let him take it. The way that the teasing they both subjected themselves to, seemed to somehow evolve like near shameless flirting…

Sebastian quickly took a sip of his wine. He wasn't twenty-one yet obviously, but he blessed his father for being friends with the owner here, which is what had got them that tiny amount of alcohol in the first place.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, out of sheer simple innocent curiosity, "Why did you ask me out to dinner tonight?"

He smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back, his head tilted to the side innocently, as though he already knew what Sebastian was going to say and whatever it was, well, it was like he was just tempting Sebastian to say it. His hand lay loosely on the table, waiting… and Sebastian was so very tempted, staring silently at Kurt's unspoken offer.

Sebastian knew this was new to Kurt and he wanted it to be perfect. He was going to tell Kurt, amongst a whole lot of other things, that Kurt made him _feel_ like no one else had. That it was Kurt who had changed Sebastian's life, had shown him what the meaning of _the one_ was. Damned if he be horrible at expressing his feelings, he was going to tell him.

"Kurt I… I thought I had this all figured out. I'm pretty sure I even wrote a speech in my head but now I can't even remember any of it. I just need you to know that… that _you_… you mean a lot to me. And look, I know I might be graduating but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

The moment felt right. He took Kurt's hand. A small gasp escaped Kurt's mouth and his eyes darted from Sebastian's hand in his and then quickly to Sebastian's face again. He was struck speechless, or he could have just been waiting, so Sebastian took that as a sign to continue.

"I know you're only new to this, but I'm not. I've dated a lot of men and I've used a lot of boys and I've done some things I'm not proud of, I'll admit. But when I look at you—it's like I'm a new person. You make me feel a lot of things but mostly you just make me _feel_. I don't think you have any idea how—"

A sudden buzzing suddenly distracted Sebastian from the middle of his speech and he would have thrown his cell over the balcony to prove the seriousness of his point to Kurt – it wasn't like he couldn't afford a new one – but one quick glance at the screen and he knew he couldn't do that.

His maman was calling. Sebastian and Celine were close and while he wasn't exactly a mommy's boy (or at least he'd never admit it anyway) he knew she wouldn't be calling him right now unless it was very important. After all, she was the one who was not only paying for everything, but she had pretty much sent him on this date with Kurt in the first place.

Sebastian quickly made to apologize but Kurt cut him off even faster. "It's okay," he urged, "Take it. I'll still be here when you get back."

Sebastian nodded. He _really_ hoped this wasn't Maman calling to see if he'd told Kurt or not yet because if that was the case, she had really bad timing.

"Maman?" he asked swiftly, as soon as he was out of earshot. "Is everything okay? You do remember who I'm with, right?"

But her answer was beyond him. She was speaking so fast and completely in French, that even Sebastian, fluent as he was, had trouble understanding her. He caught the words, '_signature_,' and '_enveloppe_,' and they meant the same things they did in English, but then he also caught the words, '_bourse,_' which meant scholarship and '_ENS Paris._' The initials stood for the _Ecole Normale Supérieure_ and 'ecole' meant school in French.

But the ENS Paris… well, it _was_ a school, no doubt. But it was not just any school, even if it was the number one school in France.

Because it was also the number one university in all of Europe.

To say it was selective was irony at its finest. For starters, only twenty-five hundred students were permitted every year.

And out of those twenty-five hundred students, only twenty international students were accepted.

And of those twenty students, Sebastian Smythe was one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You guys! Seriously... In the past week not only has this fic DOUBLED in alerts and favorites but in just one short day (or two including time differences) Electra Heart shot up to FIFTY alerts! (EDIT: almost on **sixty** now!) I'm just... I can't... DEAD. You guys are the super best EVER and I thank you all SO. MUCH. Right from the bottom of my paperstyleheart. Speaking of which when you put "paperstyle" into google "paperstylehearts" AUTOMATICALLY shows up meaning its a most frequently typed search all over the world! I feel so famous haha. No seriously - you guys are the absolute BEST.

_Special thanks to_ **kurtbasstianfics** _on tumblr for featuring my story on their blog!_

Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh dear diary, I met a boy_

_He made my dull heart light up with joy_

_Oh dear diary, we fell apart_

_Welcome to the life of Electra Heart_

_-__**Bubblegum Bitch**__, __Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter Five

.-`-`-.

_Three years later…_

Shit, this was going to be so much easier than he thought. And totally worth it. The cute gay hobbit was totally into the fact that he was from Paris. God, Sebastian was in for a treat. After all, Blaine's whole bashful school boy thing was super hot. Except for the part where—

"Look Sebastian – I have a boyfriend…"

_'Minor setback'_, Sebastian quickly thought, _'Maybe they have a threesome fantasy.'_

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"N-no, I mean I _really_ care about him."

"He doesn't need to know."

He knew Anderson was feeling awkward but if there was anything that Sebastian wasn't it was inexperienced at winning guys over. He knew how to handle this. He had seen - no _fucked - _plenty of boys like Blaine and some of them had come with boyfriends too. He had this one in the bag. Finding someone worthy to lay was a game and great sex was the prize and judging by Anderson's sweet virgin ass there was no way he was going to let himself lose this one.

But he wasn't counting on Blaine to tap at his vulnerabilities.

"Isn't there _anyone _in this world that you're in love with? Isn't there anyone you couldn't stand to hurt even if was at your own expense?"

Sebastian's soft smile must have given him away. Blaine's head tilted to the side knowingly.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "There is someone! You know this means you have to tell me, now that I've figured it out and all."

Sebastian stared at the lid of his coffee, not exactly sure why he was starting to feel light-headed. Maybe the Courvoisier here was stronger than he thought or maybe it's because he's been haunted by the same blue eyes for three years now that all it takes is for him to breathe a deep sigh and tell a stranger across the table all about the boy who changed his life.

* * *

_The Summer before last…_

Kurt hates many things about today.

He hates the fact that he can't find anything to match the new tie he bought at Macy's. He hates the fact that none of his outfits seem to feel right for seeing someone important to him off at the airport. He hates that he agreed to see Sebastian off at the airport in the first place because he's pretty sure that after that amazing night at The Olive Garden - much too long ago - he is crushing on him much more than anyone should crush on anyone else. He hates the fact that he's probably just some kid to Sebastian. He hates that he's pretty sure what Sebastian was going to tell him but then like something out of a movie he was blocked by a cell phone and now he'll never know (or ask) because he doesn't want to risk Sebastian staying - not even for him - because the opportunity he has really is once of a lifetime and all it would prove is that Kurt is selfish. He hates that he cares far more about Sebastian than to force him to stay. He hates that he has a terrible feeling that Sebastian probably would if Kurt asked him to and now he hates that he will never find out.

All this he thinks as they drive hand in hand to the airport.

The car ride to the airport is incredibly quiet. It was the first time that Kurt had seen the Smythe's driver. When they eventually arrived at the international terminal, Sebastian finally cracked, humoring Kurt with a laugh.

"Oh please!" said Kurt highly unamused, "What is so funny?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Only you would go so far to look absolutely perfect at an airport! I'd be in my sweats if Maman let me. Do you have any idea how much more comfortable they are in to travel?"

"I'll keep that tip in mind," Kurt said. "How soon till you have to check in?"

Sebastian stared at his watch and sighed. "I'm pretty sure I have to go in now."

Kurt was caught off guard. He hadn't expected to have to say goodbye so soon.

"N-now?" Kurt stuttered. His grip on Sebastian's hand tighten and though anyone else would probably complain, Sebastian just smiled.

"Wow, Kurt, that's quite a grip. When you meet someone, please don't hold on that tight... I'm pretty sure I didn't teach you like that."

Kurt is smiling and tearing up at the same time and Sebastian is confused because usually when he says goodbye to a boy they are either throwing things at him or crying hysterically. This is new.

And he usually doesn't feel so bad about it either. Something about saying bye to Kurt is really hurting.

"You'll stay in touch right?" Kurt asks.

"Of course... I'll have a new cell but I'll ring your house and give you the new number since I'm taking that with me."

Kurt just nods; he turns to see that Sebastian's driver has respectfully turned away while they are saying their farewells.

"Kurt...?" Sebastian says. He himself is now holding on to both of Kurt's hands and his grip isn't light either.

"Yeah?"

"You're ready."

"For what?"

"The world."

Kurt stares down at their hands. Is Sebastian being ridiculous? Of course Kurt isn't ready. He still gets shit everyday. Karofsky still stares at him as though he is beneath him and he's scared that once he finds out Sebastian has left to Paris that he'll wreak all havoc on Kurt's life. But he doesn't tell Sebastian this, doesn't tell Sebastian how he feels about him, because he is almost certain now that Sebastian would cancel his flight right then and there.

So instead he gives him another smile, gently squeezes his hand, and says, "I'm your killer."

Sebastian laughs loud and warm, feeling the need to utter something as ridiculously cheesy himself. "Welcome to the force, young padawan."

"Really? A Star Wars reference?"

"Kurt. We've been through this. The entire franchise is awesome. And don't lie to me, I saw the Chewbacca backpack in your closet..."

Kurt shakes his head knowingly, "So I guess this is it then, huh?"

"For now," Sebastian nods, "I'm sure we'll see each other again. But I'm confident that you will find your own way, Kurt. There is, however, one more lesson I have for you. And while the hand holding was all for you, this lesson is kinda for me too."

Kurt finally brings himself to meet Sebastian's eyes. Their faces are so close he can count all the freckles he has come to know and love on Sebastian's face. He doesn't realize what's happening until their noses touch.

After all, he has never kissed a boy before.

Sebastian brings his lips to Kurt's and kisses him warmly. It might have been Kurt's first kiss but it was so much more than that. It was thank you and goodbye and I'm going to miss you and yes, I really do like you but I won't say.

Kurt kisses back just as warmly, maybe a little excitedly, because it's his first kiss and it's with someone he really likes, but he remembers that part of this kiss is also goodbye and he finally brings himself to stop.

They stay like that for a few seconds, a little breathless, staring at each other as though they've just met and realized the impact of what they did. The moment is brief because before Kurt knows it, Sebastian has his arms around Kurt and he is holding him, caressing his hair and breathing in his scent as if willing to cement it to memory.

Finally he draws back. He places one last lone kiss on Kurt's forehead and isn't able to meet his eye anymore.

He breathes out slowly, "I have to go," he whispers.

He turns. He doesn't need to take anything with him because a porter already came and whisked away his luggage.

But he'll be definitely riding with something extra today. Because they may have not said it out loud but he's taking Kurt's heart with him.

He doesn't turn back, not till he's reached the airline counter, but when he does turn Kurt is already gone. Sebastian doesn't understand the feeling, namely because he has never felt it before, but there is an emptiness in his chest where his own heart used to be and the Air France attendant is forced to say "Bonjour" a little more loudly then she normally would before Sebastian finally looks up.

* * *

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sebastian asks Blaine. He is back in the coffee shop again.

"You," Blaine says, a sappy look on his face, his arm resting on his cheek as if Sebastian is retelling one of Shakespeare's love stories, "You really liked that guy."

"It was impossible not to," Sebastian admitted, "I'd never met anyone like him. He wasn't human. He was... like an angel."

Sebastian wants to kill the sappy look on Blaine's face. It's really unattractive and he is starting to wish he never brought anything up because it is making him remember again and he has done such a good job of living without the memory he doesn't want to fall weak again. Did he really just become vulnerable in front of the guy he was hitting on? That, of course, was a big no in Sebastian's mental courting rule book after all.

"What was his name?" Blaine asks, and then, before Sebastian can answer, Blaine stands up and exclaims very loudly. "Kurt!"

Sebastian is caught off guard. How the hell did Blaine know his name? And why the hell is he standing up and walking away?

Blaine moves to someone behind him talking about someone he wants Sebastian to meet but Sebastian is still trying to figure out how Blaine knew Kurt's name.

And when he turns around to see what the hell Blaine is going on about, he finally has his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone so much! Your support means the world to me! I'm pretty sure I've hit the **EIGHTY ALERT MARK **now… (edit: **EIGHTY-SEVEN **crazy!)

When we get to 150 I promise to double post! (Release two chapters in one update!) As a celebration!

This chapter is really short but I wanted to have something published before the weekend finished :)

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter Six

.-`-`-.

Sebastian had only been speechless twice in his life. The first was when he had come out to his Maman and Pere to which they had both been graciously accepting of him. The second was when he was finally reunited with _that_ boy from his past, the exact moment of which was happening right now.

He hadn't seen Kurt in three years. And well, the few years that had passed between them had been kind to Kurt Hummel. He was even more attractive than Sebastian remembered him. More than anything he wanted to rush right to his side and have him in his arms and kiss his forehead but even he knew that wasn't a good idea right now –especially when Blaine's hand suddenly linked to clasp through Kurt's finger's tightly.

_He's already jealous_ Sebastian smirked.

Kurt himself was having his own battle with finding the ability to speak. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fascination or happiness or excitement or all of the above. Here stood the boy who had walked into his life and changed it only to walk right back out and disappear for three whole years. He wanted to yell at him, wanted to throw something at him even, but Blaine was holding his hand tightly, and even though a small part of Kurt wanted to kiss that smirk right off Sebastian's face this was not a conversation he was going to have in front of Blaine. Especially if the hold that was currently tightening in Kurt's hand was anything to go by.

Blaine looked from Sebastian to Kurt and it was like they were both seeing ghosts. Something wasn't right here. He cleared his throat, trying to get both of their attentions. "Sebastian, this is Kurt - _my_ _boyfriend_."

_I know who he is_, Sebastian thought irritably. _Sucks about the boyfriend part though. _He wished Kurt would say something. Instead he holds out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

"Pleasure," he said and though he was obviously putting on a front for Blaine, Sebastian easily picked the shakiness in Kurt's voice. _He never told Blaine about us_ Sebastian realized. He shakes Kurt's hand back deciding whether or not it would be best to play along.

"And h-how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine, stuttering slightly. His hands were still tingling from where his skin had just touched Sebastian's.

Again, Blaine took no notice. It wasn't that he wasn't smart when it came to these things but Kurt and Sebastian seemed to be trapped in their own private worlds and anyone would be clueless to the tension obvious between the two. Even if it was palpable.

"We met at Dalton," Blaine explained, "Sebastian's recently accepted a position with their prestigious business internship program and he's being doing very well."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "I never heard of it."

"It's a relatively new program," Sebastian added, "I've been living in Paris but I was an Honors student at Dalton previously and so I jumped at the opportunity when they offered it."

"Sick of Paris?" Kurt questioned.

"Homesick for Lima," Sebastian answered, "My Maman missed me a lot as well."

"I see," Kurt said, his lips pursed, the cute way they did whenever he was upset, "And is that the only reason you came back?"

It isn't a fair question. Or at least Sebastian doesn't think it is. Not when Blaine what's-his-name is standing right there. So he gives Kurt an unfair answer. "I would have come back sooner if you'd given me a reason to."

From an outside point of view, Sebastian's comment sounded general, like he could have said that to anyone and it would have held the same meaning. But Kurt knew better. He knew Sebastian was talking directly to him.

"So," Sebastian asked, "What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"We're rehearsing for the school musical," Kurt said and Sebastian was quick to note the bitchiness in his voice. "And then we're doing a rigorous skin regiment over the phone together."

It took a second for Sebastian to realize that Kurt wasn't joking. What the fuck? Why was Kurt so _domesticated_? Had Blanderson done something to him?

"And as _sexy_ as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima."

He hadn't needed a fake ID since he turned twenty-one but he still had connections in that department. He wasn't surprised when Blaine seemed to know the place he was talking about.

"Scandals? That's the gay bar."

He would have appreciated Blaine's comment more if he didn't drape his arm around Kurt in that second. And why the fuck was Kurt purposely looking all content and puppy-eyed in Blanderson's arms? Was he doing it on purpose to drive Sebastian crazy? Two could play at that game…

"Last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

He noticed Kurt's jealously flash across his face momentarily and felt accomplished. He knew Sebastian's antics well and Sebastian knew just what buttons to press.

"That's so sweet," Kurt said, the sarcasm evident in his voice, "and are you two still together?"

_Sadly _no_, because I haven't been able to have a proper relationship since I left you._

Is what Sebastian thought.

"Sadly, _no, _we broke up about twenty minutes after we met."

Is what Sebastian actually said. Sebastian didn't feel bad about saying it either. Kurt had every right to know that he enjoyed being with randoms. He was free to make of that what he wished. The fact that he was so _happy_ with Blaine was not a problem… Really…

"C'mon you guys, live a little!"

Kurt said nothing. Blaine turned to him trying to read his face and then made their decision. "We would love to, Sebastian, thank you for the offer, that's very nice of you, but that isn't our kind of thing."

Was he turning Sebastian down? Was he turning down an opportunity for Sebastian to see Kurt? If Kurt agreed to Blaine's dapperness Sebastian probably would have puked right then and there but he didn't have to worry because –

"Let's do it."

The three words shocked them both and Sebastian and Blaine stared at Kurt. When Seb had met him Kurt had preferred everything scheduled and organized but it looks like some things hadn't changed; his burst of spontaneity had really surprised them.

"_What_?" Blaine finally asked as though he was still trying to come to terms with what Kurt had just agreed to.

"Yeah I mean we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing of our lists. We're in." Kurt stared right at Sebastian when he said it and Sebastian knew that look really well. _He's doing this to make me jealous_! Sebastian realized. _Oh I am so winning my Kurt back._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the support and feedback! You are truly all amazing and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!Warning: you may or may not want to kill me about this chapter... I'll leave that up to you to figure out ;)

This chapter is for **Chochips**

* * *

.-`-`-.

Chapter Seven

.-`-`-.

Sebastian had arrived early at Scandals. Much to his surprise, there was a younger crowd here tonight and a lot more attractive guys then Sebastian was ever used to seeing here. It used to be Drag Queen Wednesdays in this place but it figured that the one night there were actual decent eye fucks around he wasn't going to get any because he only had one person on his mind - and he had currently just walked through the door attached to his boyfriend.

But Sebastian wasn't going to let himself feel sorry about it. He was going to be a man about things and - he was going to get Kurt back.

"Hey guys," Sebastian greeted them warmly, trying not to take too much notice of how positively glowing Kurt looked, "I've ordered some drinks to toast to the glamorous life… Buuuut I did get you a coke Blaine because _someone_ has to be designated driver and Kurt's way too sexy to not be offered any free drinks tonight."

"It's fine," Kurt said taking the soda from Sebastian, "I drove us here so I'll be driving back. I'll have the coke."

Blaine looked at Sebastian dangerously but decided now wasn't the time. "I'll um... pretend that you weren't just hitting on my boyfriend because you did just shout me a drink. But try not to slip up again, okay?" He was being _too_ good about this so Sebastian just offered him a smile. He hoped Blaine's attitude would change once he got some alcohol in him.

And he was right.

The three of them were all on the dance floor together. Kurt and Sebastian (who had actually had more than Blaine) were keeping a good rhythm but Blaine was entirely out of sync. The whole thing would have been rather cute if Blaine didn't continually try to cut Sebastian off every time he tried to dance with Kurt.

Grumbling, Sebastian pulled out his wallet from his jeans and handed Blaine a twenty. "Hey buddy, why don't you get yourself another drink? I promise to look after Kurt until you get back."

With a sappy smile on his face, Blaine accepted the note and kissed Kurt on the cheek as he sauntered over to the bar, stumbling ever so slightly. Boy couldn't hold his alcohol well.

Kurt sighed in his general direction before shaking his head at Sebastian. "Why do I feel like you just freely paid to get rid of my boyfriend?"

"Because maybe I just want one dance with you. Please?"

He softly grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. Kurt squealed but did not try to push Sebastian away.

"Sebastian, I'm… not going to hurt Blaine. He means a lot to me."

"I just want one dance, Kurt. That's all I'm asking for. There's a queue at the bar. He'll be a while and probably won't even notice."

Kurt couldn't protest – not when he was drowned out by the sea of masculine bodies dancing to the pounding beat of loud DJ remixed music around them. There were men in every direction, grinding hips and making out, and dancing as good as Blaine, which meant they were falling over shoving Kurt and Sebastian even closer together, without a care in the world around them. Sebastian was holding Kurt very close, his hands still firmly on Kurt's hips. Kurt too, still had his hands on Sebastian's chest, and was staring at him with wide eyes as they danced, trying not to completely fall over as they moved which was hard to do when everyone else was so uncoordinated around you.

"So you and Blaine, huh?" Sebastian asked during that less noisy intermission when the songs would change through the music that never stopped.

"Yep. Me and Blaine. _Klaine_, if you will. It's kinda our thing." A light pink tinged him, whether at the mention of their mashed names or the heat of everything around them, Sebastian couldn't tell.

"Cute." Sebastian said, though the sarcasm emanating from his voice was evident. "When did that happen?"

"The same time everything else happened. While you were gone."

Sebastian was so tempted to _touch_ and reassure but it was taking every ounce in his body to stop himself from making Kurt feel awkward. "Please don't be like that, Kurt." Sebastian sighed, "I did try to call your house, I _swear _on it."

Sebastian wasn't lying about that. He remembers being in Paris and calling Kurt's house all too clearly. He remembers it because the pain he felt when he realized he'd been given the wrong number by accident was not something you could easily forget.

He remembers dialing the number from his dorm room and knowing all too well the exact second he realized he'd never talk to Kurt again. It was the exact second that someone had picked up the phone in America.

"Hello?" she had said. It was ultimately what threw Sebastian off to begin with. He knew Kurt lived alone with his father. Why then would a woman be answering the phone?

"Um, hi," Sebastian had said anyway and then his curiosity had got the better of him. "Sorry, who am I speaking with?"

"Carole Hudson," she replied. Her voice was sweet and pleasant. "Sorry, who am _I_ speaking with?"

"Oh," Sebastian realized, "I'm so sorry to bother you, mam. I have the wrong number."

"You gave me the wrong number." Sebastian told Kurt, "I rang the number I'd _memorized_ from that paper you'd given me and I got some woman."

He knew it was a while ago – three years to be precise - but Kurt was sure about one thing. "I didn't give you the wrong number."

"Well unless you can explain what a Carole Hudson was doing answering the phone at your house, I'm positive you did."

Realization drew a pretty pattern across Kurt's face. "Oh," he said, the lights from the club highlighting the lines of his cheekbones in even prettier neon blues and greens. "Oh my God. She's my step-mom."

Sebastian drew back confused. He was clearly not on the same level of understanding as Kurt. "I thought you and Burt lived alone?"

"We did," Kurt confirmed, nodding, "But she was his girlfriend at the time, so she was over a lot. They got married last fall."

Sebastian strained a smile, a little pained that he never knew. "So you singlehandedly organized the wedding?" he asked knowingly, worrying about how much he didn't know about Kurt anymore. Everything that Blaine obviously did.

"You bet I did. It was amazing. And you would have known all about Carole in great detail had you bothered to answer any of my emails."

That last sentence hurt even more.

"I was in Paris on a prestigious scholarship, Kurt. I boarded on school grounds which meant I had to obey school rules. I didn't have access to any internet site the school blocked - which included personal email accounts."

Kurt nodded but the expression on his face lacked concern. "Look can we just get this dance over with? Blaine will be back soon so you best make the most of it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Plus I like this song."

The bar was playing a _Marina and the Diamonds_ number remixed to suit the younger crowd. It seemed that Scandals had taken a hint and just decided to revamp their song selection along with everything else they had changed. He knew Kurt liked Broadway and he was guessing that _that_ hadn't changed. But he was surprised he knew this song. But then again, given that the title of it was-

"_Primadonna_? How fitting that you should like _this_ song."

Kurt smiled at him with a mischievous grin. "Touché."

As with any music remix in a bar, the song was missing several lyrics. But Kurt and Sebastian were happy to fill them in, even with their own take on it.

"_I can't help that I need it all," _sang Kurt willing to prove to Sebastian that he did know this song thank you very much. "_But I know_ you've _got a big ego_."

"_I know. I just really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_." Sebastian sang back before he was finally reduced to laughter, "I don't remember you being this bossy."

"Yeah well, like I said, a lot of things changed in your absence. For one, I decided to take on the rule of master HBIC. The only thing that got me through McKinley after you left, or at least before I met Blaine anyway, was the knowledge that _I_ was superior to everyone around me."

"Ha!" Sebastian said out loud, "I _did_ train you well. You sound like me."

"How disappointing," Kurt drawled.

"_Au contraire_," Sebastian said slowly, "I never said I didn't like it."

Kurt didn't know whether it was from the adrenalin of dancing next to a billion hot sweaty guys IN A GAY BAR, or a combination of feeling dangerous now that Sebastian was back and grinding very temptingly close to him, or the fact that Blaine _still_ hadn't come back and he was feeling a little less restrictive, but all of a sudden the daredevil in himself washed over and clouded his thoughts and he stretched his long neck and whispered, "…And does the same go for _this_?"

It happened way too fast. Kurt had spun around, his back suddenly facing Sebastian, and then bent down with his knees and _rolled_ his ass back on his way up sliding it over Sebastian's crotch. On instinct Sebastian grabbed him, like a spider catches a fly, and spun him back round to face him so that they were face to face; their noses so close they were brushing, legs intertwined now with each other and Sebastian was sure Kurt could feel him against his leg… The music around them seemed to stop. The only focus they had on sound was their panting breaths breathing in and out of sync.

And on the sound of another quiet, less coherent voice as it whispered, "…Kurt?"


	8. Chapter 8

.-`-`-.

Chapter Eight

.-`-`-.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in shock jumping very far away from Sebastian and taking a few steps back very quickly. The look on Kurt's face was nothing less of surprised. Blaine on the other hand had a dazed look on his face like he didn't understand quite clearly what was going on. Sebastian took opportunity of the moment.

"Hey Blaine, how about me and you dance for a while?"

"That's a great idea!" Kurt agreed pushing Blaine closer to Sebastian, "You two crazy kids have fun! I'm going to go sit down for a-Ahhh!"

Blaine had grabbed Kurt, and all but latched his mouth onto his, kissing him fiercely. While Kurt had his eyes closed, relaxing into it, Blaine had his open and was staring at Sebastian with a smug look on his face, almost as if he were issuing a warning of what was really his.

_Don't fuck with me, Sebastian_ his eyes read.

When Blaine finally broke the kiss off, Kurt's face was flushed and his lips were a little swollen but he had a sappy smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle gracious of the fact that Blaine hadn't understood exactly what had been going on between him and Sebastian. He was grateful for it; he meant it when he told Sebastian that Blaine meant a lot to him.

"Don't go too far…" Blaine whispered, as Kurt smiled at him and walked over to the bar where some stools were vacant. Kurt chanced a glance at Sebastian who looked at him briefly before realizing that Blaine was staring at him with an angered look on his face, his arms crossed.

"What are you playing at?" Blaine asked simply.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. When I met you, you were all over me like a shark. Now you're all over my boyfriend? I know your type and it disgusts me."

Sebastian snorted. "You don't know a thing about me. Or my history with Kurt. So why don't you just back the fuck down?"

"Your history with Kurt? You just returned to Lima. I'm the first boyfriend he's ever had. He might not understand these games you're playing with him but I do. Kurt's too innocent for this kind of thing so don't you dare think of taking advantage of him. And FYI - we're in love. So you'd be stupid to try to compete with that anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian held onto Blaine's waist and pulled him close. Blaine was strong and tried to break the hold but there were too many men around them and not much room to move so he loosely kept his arms on Sebastian's hips also. Sebastian bent close to Blaine's ear. "As much as it pains me to do this, for Kurt's sake, we best be looking like we're having a good time. And look you're right. You _are_ the first boyfriend he's ever had. But you're not his first love."

Now Blaine was really confused.

Over at the bar, Kurt sat nursing a Shirley Temple, staring at Blaine and Sebastian dance with mixed feelings. He was so glad Blaine was having a good time and that he hadn't lashed out when he had every right to, walking in on him and Sebastian in a very close move indeed. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt Blaine – he knew that with all his heart.

But he also didn't want to hurt Sebastian either.

Since he had made a reappearance in Kurt's life, just over twenty-four hours ago now, it was like floodgates had formed around his heart and were threatening to explode at any second. He knew he should be fair to himself and that he shouldn't give Sebastian a chance after their total lack of communication over the three years. Not calling because he thought he had been given a wrong number. Not emailing because he only had access to a school email account. These were all fair reasons but they also seemed liked… excuses. Kurt was sure that if Sebastian really wanted to contact him he could have. And Blaine didn't deserve this drama. Since they had met he had been so good to Kurt, so understanding and patient. He was absolutely gorgeous too and he may have been a little clueless to begin with but now that he was with Kurt, he was just and loyal and adorable, and Kurt wanted to share _everything_ with him.

Then why oh why could he not stop staring at Sebastian?

"Better watch your boyfriend," a familiar voice warned.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt said on reflex and then turned to see who he was talking to and relaxed immediately. It was not someone he would ever expect to see at a place like this but he was definitely glad that he was here anyway. His presence meant that he was moving forward and Kurt was very proud of Dave for that.

"I was talking about the hobbit," Dave told him, slightly confused that Kurt thought he had meant otherwise, "But while we're discussing Daddy's Princess instead, you know, back when he first started hanging around here, he was a major predator and would go for prey just like the hobbit."

Kurt sighed, determined. "Blaine can take care of himself. And Sebastian isn't going to go after him."

"I know," Dave said, "But when I said to watch your boyfriend, I meant to watch the fact that he might just break one of Princess' nails."

"Oh?" Kurt questioned. He didn't seem to think so. From what he could see, Sebastian and Blaine seemed to be having a good time. They had their hands on each other's hips and perhaps it wouldn't kill either of them to maybe smile a little, but why did Dave think Blaine was close to ripping off Sebastian's head?

Back at the dance floor, things were getting a little tense.

"Kurt would never cheat on me!" Blaine argued.

"I know," Sebastian agreed, "And I wasn't trying to imply that he would either. All I'm saying is that now that I'm back, don't be surprised if he's very tempted to break up with you."

Blaine shook his head, "Forget it. Kurt and I are in it for the long term. You don't stand a chance."

"Be that as it may," Sebastian shrugged, "It won't stop the fact that _I_ won't stop trying every single day of my life. What did you think you could do? Forbid me from seeing him? Kurt's a free spirit; if he wants to see me you won't be able to stop him. In fact, you'll only be pushing him away if you try."

Sebastian looked over to where Kurt was sitting and was surprised to see that some burly looking bear cub was going in for the move. Surely Kurt could see through this guy, right? However, when he had a closer look, and realized who exactly was sitting next to Kurt, he felt his blood boil with anger.

Sebastian pushed Blaine away. "Some boyfriend you are! Do you have any idea who Kurt is talking to right now?"

"Sure I do!" Blaine protested, "That's—"

But Sebastian hadn't waited around to hear Blaine's answer and Blaine was soon long gone in the crowd around him. He pushed his way past all the dancing drunk men and hurriedly made his way over to the bar reaching Dave and pushing his shoulders lightly so that Dave was forced to turn around.

"What are _you_ doing talking to Kurt?" Sebastian asked him heatedly.

Kurt intervened, "Seb, it's okay, we're fine… We're friends now, it's okay."

Sebastian shook his head confused, "You're _friends_ with this creep? After what he did to you?"

_He did a lot worse after you left, _Kurt sighed, "Look I appreciate your diligence and coming to my aide. But how many times will I have to remind you? It's been _three_ years. A lot has changed, okay?"

Sebastian folded his arms and stared at the floor, "Are you coming back to dance yet?"

"Actually…" Kurt began, "I think it's best if Blaine and I just went home. Speaking of which, where is Blaine?"

They both turned to scan the crowd. Somehow, in the span of Sebastian's absence, the dance floor had seemed to triple with even more guys and it was impossible to see where he was.

But before things could get too chaotically out of control, Kurt suddenly heard a familiar yell. "THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

"Blaine…" he said quietly, a knowing smile crossing his face as he shook his head. He turned to Sebastian.

"Look Sebastian… I'm going to go get my boyfriend and then I'm going to take him home. I suggest you probably call it a night too."

Kurt paused to talk to Dave for a bit and then disappeared into the crowd. He was only gone for a few moments before he reappeared with Blaine; Blaine's arms were around his shoulders and Blaine was _drunk_, there was no denying that… but Kurt, he was laughing and he seemed happy and content as he pushed through Scandals' large exit doors.

Sebastian stared after Kurt, watching his own heart walk out the door with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wow, I'm so honored! _Electra Heart_ has almost reached **150 alerts**! You have no idea how much I appreciate the support guys! You are all the complete BEST!

As promised, I told you I would **double post** if we reached it, so as an early surprise, and because I have no doubt that we will now… CONGRATULATIONS! Here are _two_ chapters! Y'all deserve it! I think to honor the idea, the next **double post** will be when we reach 100 reviews :)

So please enjoy and review! …and you know my other offer still stands… I mean, if er… someone happens to shout out this story to the amazing **discordandrhythm**, well then I have something special for them… :)

Also, on a completely unrelated note, I am looking to purchase a new laptop… Any suggestions?

.-`-`-.

Chapter Nine

.-`-`-.

"Here," Dave said handing Sebastian a new untouched beer, "You look like you could use this more than me."

Sebastian stared at the drink and then sat down next to Dave. "Thanks," he said.

"So you like Hummel." Dave said out loud. It wasn't a question. "It's kinda obvious, you know."

Sebastian took a deep sip of his beer. He should probably take Kurt's advice and go home soon but a few minutes with Dave wouldn't hurt. "Do you want a prize for figuring it out?" he asked him.

"Look, I… don't blame you," Dave said, taking a deep sip of his own drink, "He's like…" He paused trying to find the right words but shook his head, giving up trying to in the end. "He's pretty cool, that's all."

As realization sunk in – admittedly, a little longer than it usually took for it to do so as he had drunk more than a few by this stage – Sebastian found that he had almost choked on his beer, "Oh for the love of—you like him too?!"

"N-no!" Dave argued, but he wasn't very convincing. Sebastian just shook his head.

"So what are you doing here now anyway?" Dave asked eager to switch the subject. "Why'd you come back?"

"Got offered an internship with my old school," Sebastian answered, staring wistfully into space but distracted and unfocused, he didn't hesitate to change the subject again. "How solid do you reckon Kurt and Blaine are?"

Dave stared at him bluntly. "You want an honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Then you just gave yourself one."

Both boys were silent for a while. For all of Dave's faults, he could tell that Sebastian was not having a good night. He ordered him another beer. "Don't be too hard on yourself," Dave advised, paying the bartender as he handed a second beer to Sebastian.

"Of course not," Sebastian said, "I have a plan."

But it was as if Sebastian's plan was written all over his face… and it did not look like something that Dave could agree with. "Why can't the fact that he's _happy_ be good enough for you?"

Sebastian's reply was immediate. "Because Kurt won't be happy unless he's with me."

Dave sighed but did not say anything further. A younger boy, blonde and shirtless , and notably attractive, walked up to them in their space of silence. He asked Sebastian to dance but without even looking at him, before the boy could even finish with his invitation, Sebastian had cut him off with a flat out _no_.

"You're losing your game," Dave noted. "Can't believe you turned _that_ guy down."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't be fucked tonight."

"Your loss…can't begin to describe how much that sucks for you. He was definitely your type."

Dave was right. Or at least he would have been if this was three years ago. "I only have one type." Sebastian said out loud. _And it's called Kurt_.

~.~

Kurt sat at the wheel of his Navigator, head resting gently on the steering wheel, while he tried really hard not to think. But it was a hard feat, because everything was just _too_ much. For one, he was still in the Scandals parking lot. He had the window rolled down slightly because even the simple need to _breathe_ was becoming overwhelmingly difficult.

_"I want you. I want you so bad_."

For the briefest of moments Kurt had actually considered giving Blaine what he wanted. It seemed so hot just to rip all their clothes off and get dirty in the back seat of his car. And it was hard to deny Blaine when he was begging so very sexy like that.

Especially when Kurt himself had been all riled up and horny from dancing the way he had in the bar with Sebastian earlier. That was not how he planned to lose his virginity.

Reality had hit him like the weight of falling bricks. He was what worth so much more than that; he mattered! He could not flush his virginity down the toilet! It sounded so _silly_, so hopelessly romantic but really, after everything they had been through, they deserved better than that.

…And they would be okay, right? _They had the strength. _They were more than just Kurt and Blaine, they were _Klaine_ and they were not going to let some stupid argument about _sex_ come in the way between them… Right? Kurt wanted to blame it on the alcohol that Blaine had consumed, but he was positive the wounded look on Blaine's face when he had rejected him had come from a rather _sober_ place of hurt. Or was it all just a blow to Blaine's ego?

And thinking of Sebastian right now was definitely not helping things...

"You okay, sexy?"

"Well, speak of the devil!" Kurt said after turning to see that Sebastian was standing outside his window. He'd obviously drunk some more since Kurt had left, but there was an evident look of concern on his face. But his presence was too much for Kurt to deal with right now. Not when he'd _just _had a fight with the love of his life.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Kurt snapped, rolling down his window further. "I just need a moment. Alone please."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, ignoring him. "Throwing up in a bush somewhere?"

_Roll up your window, Kurt. Or tell him you have to go. Just don't involve him in your problems._

But despite the nagging voice in his head, all Kurt _could_ do was continue to sit there numbly. From the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian walk past the driver window to the opposite side of the car.

"Okay, that's it. Open the door."

When Kurt made no sign of further movement, Sebastian wrapped his knuckles on the window. "I'm not the one with the curfew, Kurt! I can stand all night and do this, you know!"

True to his word, he kept knocking, until overcome with annoyance Kurt finally let him in. Sebastian promptly took the seat beside him.

"So… like you said, a lot has changed over the three years. I'm not really into, you know, _talking,_ but—since you look so upset—what happened?"

Kurt shrugged, "Why do _you_ care?"

He expected Sebastian to snap but instead he just sighed, "That's not fair, don't be like that. You know I'm just trying to make things right. And to be honest Kurt, I feel like you're punishing me for accepting my scholarship."

Sebastian had struck a nerve. "It's not _that!" _Kurt said, "I wouldn't have let you _not _take it, don't you get that? It's the fact that you can't just appear out of thin air after three years and expect me to drop everything for you when you've had all this time to… and you never bothered. Not even once. "

"Kurt, I explained—"

"No," Kurt cut him off, "You provided excuses. Mediocre ones at best. You never fought for us Sebastian. So you have no right to expect anything of me now."

When Kurt didn't continue, Sebastian took that as his cue to speak. He was obviously annoyed, and nervous too, if his fingers running through his hair were any indication of it. "Please don't shut me out, Kurt. I am _trying_, okay?"

"Why now?" Kurt asked. "Why not earlier? Why not, oh I don't know… like _before_ I met Blaine?"

Sebastian wasn't good at this. And he wasn't used to it either. He struggled to find the right words. "It's just… I didn't want you to feel like you had to wait for me. I didn't want to trap you in that kind of mess. I definitely didn't want to have to force you to commit to something I couldn't even promise you. If Dalton hadn't started that new internship Kurt, I'd still be in France! How long could I have possibly expected you to wait for me? But I'm back now and I can't see why you don't understand why I would be a little jealous to see you in someone else's arms."

"Really? Forgive me if that's so hard to believe because if I'm not mistaken, when I first saw you, Sebastian, you were _hitting on_ _my boyfriend_."

"I didn't know he was _your_ boyfriend!" Sebastian said quickly, "Please just… just tell me what I need to do to fix it."

Kurt stared out the window of his unmoving car, intent not to look at his former crush. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not really composed enough to do that right now, I… I had a fight with Blaine."

He felt Sebastian tense beside him, "Well, _that_ I sorta figured on my own. I saw you guys yelling but I… I didn't feel like it was my place…" That was a downright lie. Sebastian was hoping to take advantage of the situation but now he felt like an ass hole because –

"Wait… did he _hurt_ you? 'Cos I'm sure Karofsky would also volunteer his knuckles for that kind of pain."

"No, no, no, nothing like that!" Kurt said swiftly, immediately turning to face Bas, "But yelling was involved. A lot of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **As promised, a double-post for everyone's support! I really do appreciate it guys! Apologies for the mistakes. It's either really later or really early, whichever way you look at it…

.-`-`-.

Chapter Ten

.-`-`-.

Sebastian remained patient, trying to read Kurt's expression, but Kurt wasn't giving him anything to go on, so Bas attempted to start conversation again. "Blaine's not off somewhere making out with some stupid guy, is he? Because like I said, if you needed some knuckle power…"

At this, Kurt rolled his eyes, but not out of annoyance. "No, he's not doing that either, Sebastian. And just so you know, you'll be unlikely to lay a finger on him, he's a boxer. If you must know his whereabouts, he's actually gone home. He just up and left. Because…. Because I couldn't give him what he wanted. At least not now. In the back seat of my car."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "Oh…" was all he said.

And then: "Do you mind if I get a lift home?" Somehow, that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so _now_ your true agenda surfaces…" Kurt stated sarcastically, "I get what this is… You only came over and asked if I was okay so you wouldn't have to make your own way home? Smart, Sebastian, real _suave_. Real Warblers are meant to be _classy_."

Sebastian couldn't understand why Kurt was being so bitchy and he could feel his frustration on the rise. This was it. He was about to lose it. "Hey, if you're angry with Blaine then stay angry with Blaine! Don't get all bitchy with me and hunt for some secret agendas I supposedly have, when all I'm trying to do is be your friend again." He moved his hand toward the door handle, ready to leave, but he hadn't finished venting yet. "And one more thing - I don't need _you_ to get home. I can make my own way, you know. Some things haven't changed – like the fact that I still have a driver. The only reason I asked you for a lift was because I was just looking for an excuse to, I don't know, talk more or something."

He made an attempt to leave a second time but shook his head wanting to add something again. "You know, earlier tonight, you rushed off to leave with Blanderson before we even really got a good chance to talk properly. And I might be the one bringing it up, but since we're on that topic now, it wasn't all very innocent or fair of you to do _that_." He rolled his hands in a weak attempt to reenact Kurt's sexy dance move in Scandals.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked arms crossed over.

"Yes, very much," Sebastian answered wryly.

"What exactly is it that you want from me, Sebastian?"

"Well for one, since you were making some not so innocent moves of your own, I'd appreciate it if you quit trying to play the victim here when you're not exactly one hundred percent guiltless in all of this!"

Sebastian waited for a few moments, waited for Kurt to say something but Kurt just stared at him, open-mouthed, but speechless. "I'm done!" Sebastian said, finally resigned, "I think I _will_ go call my driver!" He finally opened the car door and this time, promptly stormed off.

How many more people were going to lose it with him tonight? Seriously, what was going on? Kurt wanted to call out to Sebastian, he really did, but he was losing face. Wouldn't his yells be in vain? After all, could he really expect that if he called out to him, that Sebastian would stop? Blaine hadn't…

But the stronger voice inside of Kurt seemed to have a mind of its own."No, wait, Sebastian, stop! Don't go!"

Maybe, Blaine hadn't stopped walking.

But Sebastian _did_.

Albeit, he was still very frustrated. "Oh! So you're going to talk to me _now_?" But he had _stopped_.

To prove his seriousness to Sebastian, Kurt started his engine, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Do you still want that lift? I just… I don't think I can handle two guys walking out on me in one night." _Two guys who are both very important to me._

When Sebastian still didn't make a move, Kurt insisted harder. "Please… I—I lied. I don't want to be alone."

Sebastian just stared at him. And then, in the span of a few seconds, his whole body seemed to relax. Kurt had known _exactly_ what to say to get him to change his mind it seemed, even if a part of Seb would never have _actually_ left Kurt alone.

He turned back, headed to the passenger side of the Navigator and was finally seated next to Kurt again. "Okay. So talk. And drive. My head is killing me."

~.~

Sebastian was impressed as Kurt finally drove into his street. "Wow, you… still remember the way to my house?"

"Of _course_ I do."

Kurt came to park just outside of the Smythes and owing to the fact that he had really just needed to vent, they had talked more—or something. Sebastian sighed as Kurt hit the engine. What now?

"Well, uh, thanks for dropping me home."

Kurt shrugged, "It wasn't a problem. I'm sorry I made a big deal of it. I'm not being very fair on you and I'm sorry. It was nice, you know, talking."

He paused wondering if he should even dare the next words but they came of their own accord anyway, "Hopefully… we'll get to do more of it in future."

Sebastian smiled—he'd always had such a nice one. "Well, if you're not doing anything now, you can like, I don't know, come inside." His eyes suddenly were wide. "To like talk, I mean, to _talk_!"

His face had flushed red when he realized what he'd said. Kurt grimaced, "Actually, can we just talk in here for a bit? I'm kinda still confused about this stupid fight I had with Blaine and I really need to straighten a few things out. Now are you up to this? Because I could really use a friend right now."

"Sure," Sebastian said quietly, really wanting to listen. This was it. This was his chance to prove that he could be a good friend to Kurt. That he could be whoever Kurt needed to him to be.

Kurt sighed, beginning softly. "What if he like… doesn't want me anymore after this? Like _that_ I mean."

"Kurt, that's rid—"

"No wait, let me finish… I've heard about it before, about people breaking up over it… but then there's also the fact that I probably really shot down his ego by not _putting out_. It's not that I don't want to, you know, do _it_, it's just, I was dancing with you and he was probably jealous and wanting to prove something because he'd drunk so much alcohol and is it _really_ my fault that I don't want our first time to be one day titled 'A Backseat Car Affair;' I want him to remember it, all of it, for the rest of his life. It's just not fair because I'm really attracted to him and I'm also incredibly in love with him and if I had to lose it to someone, I'd want it to be Blaine, but am I really asking too much for wanting a damn field of lilacs and Sting playing in the background?"

Kurt stopped to take a breath and it was then that he noticed he'd been rambling. A lot. And Sebastian had not cut him off. Not even once. Even though it had broken his heart to hear every word of it.

Kurt turned to Sebastian who had this little smirk on his face. "Done?" he questioned coyly.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. I mean, you could've stopped me at any time you know. I've been known to ramble."

"That's true. I think it's kinda _cute_."

"Hmph. I disagree. I think the term you're looking for is _intolerable_."

"Hey, ssh," Sebastian soothed, "Why do you have to beat yourself up so much? Look, I'll tell you what I think but before I do, I feel I should take blame; I _was_ partially responsible for his actions tonight."

Kurt smiled at him appreciatively. Before their ride home, he had accused Sebastian of not being suave enough, of not being _classy_. But here, with his adult apologies, he was proving Kurt wrong. He was being mature.

"I think… Blanderson is just a spoilt little rich boy who's used to getting what he wants. And because he was so enamored with how much you wanted him from the start, it probably really hurt him when you said no. I think maybe he walked away from you tonight because he was even a little angry with himself for pressuring you. And I know you said he's been really, really patient with you but… but I don't think that he _wouldn't_ want you anymore after tonight. He'll probably sober up to his senses in the morning and realize what a jerk he was to you and apologize with a million roses. And if he _doesn't_ want you anymore because of _that_ specifically well, Kurt you deserve so much better except… I still really don't think he will. I think Blaine is definitely here's-a-million-roses-to-say-I'm-sorry type of guy."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian trying to assess his angle. Kurt realized that Sebastian having to hear him dote about Blaine was not the easiest task; he'd said as much in not so many words. But right now all he could see was a man who cared for him no matter who he chose to be with.

"What?" Sebastian asked, baffled by Kurt's inspection of him, "Say something, Kurt."

Kurt nodded once, "Well, I stand corrected. You actually are quite the person to talk to. Glad to know that isn't something that's been lost from you over the years"

Sebastian grinned, "So… did you want to come inside now or do you still need time to sort through your thoughts?"

Kurt smiled at him and then applied the hand brake. "I'd love to come inside."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! RL has been crazy! Thank you so much for all your support!

.-`-`-.

Chapter Eleven

.-`-`-.

"I've forgotten how beautiful your house is," Kurt says dreamily as they walk inside. And it was true. Inspecting Sebastian's foyer alone was enough for Kurt's seal of approval. And when it came to décor, Kurt Hummel had high standards.

"You know what else is pretty amazing?" Sebastian adds throwing his house and unused car keys into a glass bowl. "My room."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, "…Sebastian."

"What? I only speak the truth. And I can't wait till you see it. But first – first I need something to drink."

_He can't be serious_, Kurt thinks. He puts his hands on his hips. "You were just complaining that your head was killing you!"

Sebastian shrugged, "Yes. But the best way to deal with alcohol induced headaches is to drink more alcohol. Wine?"

They had reached Sebastian's kitchen. The marble bench seemed to glow under the kitchen light. It too was immaculate and sparkling. Kurt shook his head. "No wine. I have to drive home, remember?"

"Stay a bit longer…" Sebastian said, "I… I would love to spend some more time with you. Our time at Scandals does _not_ count."

But, hell, if Kurt danced like _that_ again, Sebastian wouldn't mind. Especially now that they were alone. Without interruption. But Sebastian holds back and doesn't suggest this yet.

Kurt is seriously considering staying to play catch up with Sebastian but then he remembers something, "I have a curfew."

"Really? You told Burt you were sleeping over at Berry's. Or Jones'. One of the two."

Kurt is immediately startled. He didn't remember telling Sebastian that. Or even Blaine for that matter. "How did you..?"

Sebastian took a large sip of the wine he had already poured, "Easy killer. It's the same excuse you used every time you used to have sleepovers with _me_. I bet you weren't banking on Blaine walking out on you tonight so I know for a fact you would have told Burt you were sleeping over at someone's house. Now… you simply have to try this…"

He raises the glass to Kurt who takes it and sighs, "Okay. Maybe _one_ sip?" There is a pause as Kurt tastes the fruity sweet alcohol, "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Of course it is. It's forty year old French wine. Let me get you your own glass and then we can take this upstairs…"

They don't reach Sebastian's room. Not immediately anyway. They're too busy laughing and drinking and being noisy men in Sebastian's kitchen. Sebastian whips out his cell and runs through the images on his photo app. After finding the picture he's looking for he takes it out and shows Kurt.

"_Paris_," he says omitting the 's' and pronouncing the romantic city in his beautiful French accent, "From on top the highest level of the Eiffel Tower. I thought you'd appreciate it."

Kurt gasps, "Wow, it's absolutely beautiful!" He stares at the photo mesmerized and sighs as he takes in the natural beauty of a Parisian view, or as much as one really can when simply staring at a photo. "I'd love to see it for real one day."

"You can always come with me the next time I go."

Kurt's gaze immediately leaves the photo as he comes to rest on Sebastian's face. "You're leaving again?"

"Well, _no_, not anytime soon. But I will go back eventually. Paris is my home. I can never stay away for too long." He doesn't tell Kurt that there had been a magnet pulling him back to Lima, that the job with Dalton had just been the ruse. Sebastian can't bring himself to be that vulnerable.

Kurt nods, accepting Sebastian's answer. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you. I've missed this. I've missed _us_." He walks to where Kurt is standing, leaning against the marble of Sebastian's kitchen counter. He walks right up to him, close enough so that their noses are almost touching. "Do you know what else I've missed?"

"What?" Kurt asks, his voice a tiny whisper.

"What your lips taste like…" He moves in so close, enough so that they are barely inches apart and then he – then he pokes Kurt and runs for his life.

Kurt lets out a squeal. "AHHH! I can't believe you just did that! Oh my God, we're going to wake up your parents!"

"_Parent_," Sebastian corrects, "My father no longer lives here."

Kurt goes to apologize but Sebastian quickly interrupts him, "And we won't be waking up anyone because my Maman isn't even here. But you know what I can't believe?"

"Go on."

"I can't believe you didn't try to just stop me from kissing you."

Kurt turns a deep red and doesn't say anything. "I won't be held accountable for anything while you've manipulated my way under the influence! After feeding me with wine Sebastian Smythe, you have no leg to stand on!"

"Maybe that's true," Sebastian says smugly, "You _are_ quite the lightweight. But you've also only had one glass. So I'm going to count that as a win."

Kurt's whole composure seems to fall. "This isn't a game, Sebastian. I already told you. I'm not going to play with Blaine's heart. He's been really good to me."

"I don't doubt that he has. But Blaine is just some boy. He's just some kid that wouldn't know true love if it hit him in the face because he's only mature enough to think with his dick. But I'm a man. And I am forever."

"Sebastian…"

"We might have lost the chance for us once. But I'm not going to lose you a second time. I'm not going to stop fighting and I'm not going to stop proving that I'm better than him for you. Even if I have to do it every single day. Two words Kurt: Challenge. Accepted."

Kurt may have only had one glass of wine. But even if he hadn't, he can't think any more clearly. "I just… I wish there was some way I could have both of you in my life." As Kurt says it, he immediately regrets it. '_God, I feel like Bella from Twilight'_.

"Well a threesome is out of the question because I really don't want to share you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I haven't slept with Blaine. Not yet."

"Oh, _that_ I already knew. Everything about Blaine screamed virgin when I met him at Dalton. Guess that's what turned me on so much."

Kurt shook his head. "Are you meant to be going after your students?"

Sebastian's face broadened into a smile. "But that's just the thing. They're not my students. I'm doing paid work placement there in a business apprenticeship. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Kurt stares down at his too small glass of wine. Sebastian quickly resolves that by pouring him some more without even asking if that's what he wants. Kurt doesn't quite meet Sebastian's eye as he speaks again. "I'm sure there are other, um, _virgins_, at Dalton who you will find appealing other than Blaine. You know, since you can do whatever you want."

Sebastian shakes his head, "Don't you get it? I don't want Blaine. I don't want anyone else."

"You say that but… but I can't shake the feeling that you're going to leave again."

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. And anyway if I do, it won't be without you. Not five minutes ago, I was offering you a free trip to Paris."

Kurt shakes his head again, speechless, but the wine is causing him to feel dizzy. "This wine is strong," he mumbles, "And now my head is spinning. Do you mind if I lie somewhere for a bit?"

~.~

Later, Sebastian and Kurt are lying on Sebastian's bed. Kurt's lying very still and very rigid with his eyes shut tight and his hands pressed to his forehead. Sebastian leans over him propped up on one elbow watching the boy beneath him.

"So…" he says quietly, "When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt answers, "It just depends."

Sebastian doesn't ask what on. He has a suggestion. "Well, my lacrosse final is coming up really soon… do you think you'll be able to make the game?"

Kurt's eyes flutter open, "You're still playing?"

"As soon as I got back actually… I needed something a little different than what I was used to, but still something that I was in control off, to help me get my mind off things. Do you reckon you can make it?"

"I don't know," Kurt replies, looking slightly uncomfortable, "We're doing _West Side Story_ this year and Blaine's been cast as Tony. I won't be in every performance as some sophomore is sharing the role of Officer Krupky with me but I still need to be there every night. For Blaine."

Kurt's not looking at Sebastian as he says it. He's trying his best not to make Sebastian frustrated and Sebastian is trying his best not to show how much he feels it. "Blaine's a big boy. I'm sure you can squeeze out of one night to come see my final."

When Kurt still doesn't say yes, Sebastian changes tactic. "Look – don't say anything now. Think about it. I'm gonna go shower. You just try and relax okay?"

Well. That was the understatement of the century. "Are you kidding? I'll be surprised if this Egyptian cotton doesn't send me right to sleep while you're in there."

Sebastian chuckles softly and out of habit ducks and kisses Kurt's forehead without even thinking as he heads to his en suite. "Lightweight," he mumbles. Kurt is too tired to argue.

~.~

Kurt doesn't drink very often. Or none at all since he threw up on Ms. Pilsbury. And he supposes he shouldn't have given into Sebastian's very delicious wine. _Never again _he thinks. It's just that it's causing the whole room to become quite silent, so much so that the _only_ noise Kurt can hear is the running of the water in Sebastian's shower. And it's starting to fill his head… with both some very distracting and pleasant images.

In his mind, Kurt can see everything so clearly. He can see the naked plains of Sebastian's back, muscular and tanned, watches as the water leads down to his perfectly carved ass where the droplets then flow right down off his calf and onto the floor. Kurt sees Sebastian running his hands through his shampoo filled hair, imagines as the soap trails all over his perfectly toned chest, watches as Sebastian stretches and flexes the muscles in his biceps, as his palm comes to rest on his soft cock stroking it so that it isn't so soft anymore.

– And right now neither is Kurt. Not when he's picturing Sebastian touch himself.

Kurt lets out an inaudible sound; his jeans are too considerably restrictive but he doesn't regret his choice of fashion right now. He concentrates on the fact that Sebastian is still _in _the shower as he works on releasing some of the pressure, double and triple checking that he safely under Sebastian's blankets. The last thing he wants is to be discovered by Sebastian in this position. He's a teenage boy, drunk and horny, and who technically still has a boyfriend but is currently trying to be won over by the sexy man in the shower. The whole thing, even Kurt has to admit, is slightly romantic and incredibly hot. He never thought he'd get so turned on from being _chased_.

Kurt dips his hand into his jeans, rubbing just the head of his cock and sighs… when he suddenly hears a voice whisper into ear, "…getting started without me, are you?"

He panics and turns ready to protest but Sebastian has already removed Kurt's hand and replaced it with his own. He moves skillfully up and down Kurt's length; his hair is still a little bit wet and the divine smell of the shampoo lingers all over him. His body is relaxed and soft and his hand feels so right on Kurt as he whispers his name over and over again.

"Kurt," Sebastian whispers one last time and Kurt opens his eyes to see that there was no need for him to panic. He finds that he is in Sebastian's bed by himself and that Sebastian must still be in the shower. The water is no longer running, not that Kurt can hear anyway, but Kurt is definitely in the bed by himself. He looks down to see that his designer jeans are a mess and he groans. When he hears Sebastian open the door, he quickly hides again under the blankets.

"I thought I'd do the respectful thing," Sebastian say as he exits fully clothed, "And cover my awesome abs. Wouldn't want this challenge against Blaine to be too easy."

Kurt remains silent and doesn't say anything but the look on his face is enough for Sebastian to clearly read.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine," Kurt lies, "I need to borrow your clothes."

"Hot."

Kurt ignores him. "Is it okay if I also take a shower?"

Sebastian shrugs, "You know where to find me when you get out!"

Kurt hastily climbs off the bed and scrambles for Sebastian's en suite satisfied that he makes it to the bathroom before Sebastian notices anything. He is at the door when Sebastian calls out to him. "I'd want to have a shower too if I just came my pants as hard as you did."

Kurt's eyes grow wide and he freezes on the spot.

"You forget I can smell sex from a mile away," Sebastian adds, "And the sounds you make were enough to get me off too at the same time, so thanks for that!"

Horrified, Kurt slams the door behind him. But after a few moments of recovering from the humiliation, it's much too hard to deny the creeping smile that is reaching his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Again, the support for this story has been incredible and it's been amazing watching so many of you follow my other stories as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think! I think it's safe to say we're about halfway through… That could change though lol.

.-`-`-.

Chapter Twelve

.-`-`-.

Kurt is aware of three things when he wakes up the next morning: first, that his mouth tastes like cotton, second, that his hair is a mess and third, that his head is spinning around and not the way it does when he's singing Kylie Minogue.

It doesn't take long for a forth thing to become very aware in Kurt's mind. He can feel something hard pressed up right against him from the pieces he is starting to remember from last night Blaine was pressuring him and…

Oh.

Sebastian. Just plain old _horny_ Sebastian. Kurt shakes his head with a grin on his face, and then, pulling the pillow out from underneath his head brings it over and lightly thumps Sebastian with it.

"Wha-?" Sebastian groans annoyed.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, "Wake up silly. I'm leaving. And I'm scared of what might happen to your dick when I do."

"So I have a healthy libido! It's not a crime. And if you really were concerned of my dick's feelings, you'd take care of him yourself."

"Not likely."

"Mean."

Kurt's hand automatically finds its way to his forehead. The ache there is really _throbbing._ "I'm getting a glass of water. Would you like one?"

"Yes. But you have a long way to go if you're trying to get me to change my mind about you being mean."

Kurt is still disoriented and not entirely awake and has a slight hangover and has no idea what's going on. "What?"

"Never mind. Skip school and stay in bed with me?"

Kurt sighs. "As appealing as that sounds, I can't afford to miss school. Not today. I need to fix things between me and my million-types-of-roses kind of guy. The one you conveniently keep forgetting that I have."

Sebastian groans and sits up. "You're wasting your time. So let me save you some. I really tried to be on Blaine's side about this but my biased views are stickier than the gel that mattes itself together on that guy's head."

"And that means what exactly?"

"That he doesn't deserve you."

Kurt finally gets out of bed, gathering his clothes from the night before and tossing them into a satchel that he doesn't even remember bringing up here but it's Prada and so obviously his. "You know Sebastian? It's going to take a lot more than words to convince me."

"I told you… as long as I have a chance Hummel, I'm not going to stop fighting for you."

Kurt shakes his head, "And then what? Hypothetically, let's say Blaine does get bored of me. Are you really going to still want me after you have me? Or do you only want me because you can't have me?"

"Now that's unfair. Of course I want you because I can't have you."

"I knew it! I can—"

"But if I had you, I'd still want you. All of the time."

There is a pause. This wouldn't be the first time Sebastian has struck Kurt speechless but as Kurt's headache isn't entirely gone yet, he blames it on that. Kurt shakes his head, "You're being... strangely sweet. This isn't the Sebastian that I used to know."

Sebastian smiles at the comment. He tilts his head to the side in an act that Kurt thinks is rather cute. He is looking straight at Kurt when he says it. "That's because the Sebastian you know knows that his Kurt loves to be romanced."

~.~

Kurt doesn't know where Blaine is when he gets to McKinley. Blaine's cell is switched off, he isn't at the library or cafeteria and most of the kids from New Directions haven't seen him either. He's all but given up, on his way to his locker, when he suddenly stopped by a stranger in green overalls.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" the man asks.

"Yes!" Kurt says immediately smiling because the man before him is clearly a florist and if it wasn't obvious by the bouquet he is holding then Kurt's surname ain't Hummel.

It's a beautiful arrangement; dark red roses, a dozen of them. Sebastian was right - Blaine is the roses-to-say-I'm-sorry type. He is so happy and elated that when he walks into Blaine who is waiting for him at his locker he leaps out and hugs him so tightly that Blaine can barely breathe.

"I love them!" Kurt exclaims, "They're absolutely beautiful!"

As he inhales the sweet scent again he closes his eyes. As a result he misses the look of shock on Blaine's face but it's quickly gone and replaced with a smile when Kurt opens his eyes again to stare at him gratefully.

"I've gotta go show these off to Rachel before class starts but we will talk later, okay?"

Blaine just nods, "Of course."

He watches Kurt go, hearing him call out to Rachel. "Rachel! Oh my God, look what Blaine brought me!"

He is so distracted he doesn't realize that Tina is standing right next to him. "Hey Blaine, ready to go to class?"

He stares wistfully after Kurt. "I wonder who gave Kurt those flowers…."

Tina looks confused, "Well apparently, _you_did. Yes, we all get that you're a great boyfriend, okay?"

"I appreciate the compliment, Tina, but that's just it. I didn't give those to Kurt."

This Tina hadn't seen coming. "Whoa! Are you sure? Didn't you guys go drinking last night? Maybe you drunk sent them and forgot."

Blaine shakes his head staring at the floor. Tina just stands there looking sorry for him and not quite knowing what to say until she suddenly ducks and when she is standing up again there is a small white envelope in her hand. "Kurt must have dropped this without noticing. It looks like there was a card with the bouquet."

She hands it to Blaine who isn't sure he even wants to read it but the curiosity soon gets the better of him.

_I'm so sorry about last night._

_ – B_

"Huh," Blaine decides, though he's still a little uncertain. "The card is signed in my name. Maybe I did drunk dial a florist…"

But if one thing is certain, it's that Blaine needs to wake up and smell the roses. Because there is more than one guy in Kurt's life that goes with a name starting with B. Even if it is only on occasion.

~.~

"Bas? What's up? I can't talk long I have class soon…"

"Oh this will only be quick," Sebastian promises, "I just wanted to make sure you got the flowers."

"I did!" Kurt says, "You were so right, Blaine sent roses!"

Sebastian is lucky that Kurt can't see his face right now because he probably looks broken. He takes a deep breath. "Well, speaking of Blaine, did you get one night off from seeing him as Tony to come watch my lacrosse final? It's on Friday?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't asked. We still haven't spoken about last night so I don't want to push anything. I'll let you know. I'll try my best to come."

"Kurt?"

"I have to go."

Kurt ends the call. Blaine is standing right in front of him and he doesn't want to be so conspicuous.

"Hey," Blaine says.

"Hi."

"May I walk you to class?" Blaine holds out his arm in all gentleman fashion.

"You most certainly may." Kurt obliges and they link arms together like an old married couple.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks softly as they continue their walk through the McKinley halls.

"Yeah?"

Blaine has stopped walking, just for a second, so Kurt stops too. "About last night. You were right. I was drunk and… I'm sorry."

"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel."

Blaine hangs his head low and laughs, "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "But I'm sorry too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," Blaine tells him and then pulls Kurt close in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet but too short and when Kurt pulls back it's like Blaine is grasping at straws.

"So Friday night?" he says a little breathless, "Artie's throwing a party at Breadstix. I was hoping we could blow it off and you could come over to my house?"

"Sure," Kurt says instantly and then he remembers… Sebastian's lacrosse game.

"Actually, I might be a bit late. I have something that I need to do that night. But I'll text you when I'm about to come over. You should go to the party and we can meet at yours later."

"Okay." Blaine says. He doesn't even question Kurt's motives.

"Thanks again for the flowers," Kurt smiles. "It was really sweet."

Blaine smiles awkwardly and doesn't tell Kurt the truth. Instead, when they get to the classroom, he waves at Rachel who is already sitting at a desk with a seat reserved for Kurt and bids his boyfriend farewell.

Kurt is barely seated when Rachel all but drowns him with her words. "Kurt Hummel, spill! Who sent you those flowers?"

Kurt looks confused. "I told you this morning! And even if I hadn't there is only one guy in this school who would send me flowers anyway."

"You mean you don't know?" Rachel said surprised.

"Know what?"

"Well, I was speaking with Tina last period and she said Blaine doesn't even remember sending those flowers at all."

Kurt stiffens. "He was drunk last night. That's would explain why he doesn't remember."

"Are you sure?" Rachel sings. "Or is there someone else in your life that starts with B?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, guys! I had SERIOUS writers block with this chapter and I struggled to get this part of the story the way I wanted it for a long time. I'd love to know what you think! Also, I have been having a lot of internet connection problems which are getting fixed in the coming week, so I apologize for that! Hopefully this chapter has cleared my block!

.-`-`-.

Chapter Thirteen

.-`-`-.

Rachel was so happy to see Kurt that when she practically bounced right up to him at his locker he didn't realize that she was about to go loco on him.

"Barney!"

Wait - did she just call him - _Barney_? Kurt stared at Rachel completely confused and then turned around to look behind him just to make sure that _she did not completely just forget his name_.

"Kurt Hummel," he says, a little offhandedly before turning to back his locker, "We've met before."

Rachel completely ignored his sarcasm. "Bailey!" she said out loud in exclamation. "Benjamin! Bruce! Billy! Brandon! Bobby! Blake! Barry! Brendan!"

Further to his confusion, Kurt has only one thing to add. "I always knew I'd see this day. You've gone completely crazy." He puts his hands on her shoulders to emphasize a point. "Listen. To. Me. This is the McKinley hallway, not Sesame Street. Today is not brought to us by the letter 'b.'"

Rachel hits his arm playfully as if the point she is trying to make isn't so freaking obvious. "No, I know that genius, I was trying to take a wild guess at the name of your mystery suitor! His name starts with _B, _right? So tell me, did it work? Have I prompted your memory? Did any of those names ring a bell?"

Kurt slams his locker shut and begins walking. Was that really what this was all about? "For the last time Rachel, _Blaine_ sent me those flowers! For God's sakes it's Friday now – the fact that you think it was anyone other than Blaine is _so_ last year!"

It was definitely indeed very much Friday. It was also the day that Kurt had promised to spend the night at Blaine's house. In fact it was the very same Friday that Kurt had promised to go there right after he'd watched Sebastian's lacrosse game.

Sebastian's lacrosse game.

Kurt hadn't told Blaine what he was planning to do before he came over, a thought that was less troubling to him than he thought it would be. It wasn't that he was hiding anything from Blaine; he just hadn't told Blaine where it was he was going to be.

There was a difference in that, he was sure of it.

Right?

~.~

After school finished that day, Kurt had promised Blaine he'd watch him rehearse, so that he could give him pointers about tonight's performance since he wasn't going to be there. He was sitting in the auditorium seats watching Blaine perform flawlessly until Blaine deliciously winked at him in a midair twirl, causing him to lose his balance and trip over. From where Kurt was sitting, he didn't know whether to be worried or to laugh. So he giggled as he ran over to where Blaine had managed to now sit upright where he was rubbing his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He was trying to be sympathetic towards Blaine but there was a wide bright smile plastered across his face.

"Fine," Blaine says but he's still rubbing his ankle. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No really," Blaine insists, "Only my ego has been wounded." He smiles a little but he's clearly embarrassed. "I hate that you had to see that."

Kurt leans over and brushes his lips against Blaine's cheek. "Stop it you. I thought it was adorable. I like the fact that I'm distracting to you. Anyway, with the amount of furniture you abuse in almost every performance you're in, you were bound to fall over at some point."

Kurt sits on his knees and opens his arm wide for Blaine to hug him. Blaine graciously accepts and falls into Kurt's arms. Being the shorter of the two, he rests his head against Kurt's neck and nuzzles his nose there gently. Kurt leans over and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you, Blaine," he says quietly.

"I love you too," Blaine says back. He moves his head back and looks into Kurt's eyes, his own shining brightly and then he gently closes them, leans in closer to his boyfriend, and brings their lips together. Kurt loves kissing Blaine. His lips are soft and smooth and it always gives him butterflies deep within his stomach.

Except he isn't feeling any of that right now. And he's not sure why. So he kisses Blaine harder and longer. He slips his tongue inside his mouth and cradles his face. They sit there, kissing like it's their first time, and touching each other's faces like they have never felt them before. Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's curls and eventually their lips part and their foreheads rest against each other.

Kurt didn't think it was possible but Blaine is even starrier eyed then before.

"I was thinking…" Blaine starts but he rubs his hand across the back of his neck because for some reason that Kurt can't quite pick just yet, Blaine looks strikingly redder then he did when he fell down.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Blaine says immediately because it's the truth and damn it why isn't this easy to say at all? "I was just thinking, you know, when you come over tonight…"

He stops and Kurt finds that he has been holding his breath. He quickly inhales and prompts Blaine to continue. "Yeah?"

"Well, we're going to have the whole house to ourselves and—you know—I was just thinking. I mean, if you wanted to, well, that's _if_ you wanted to."

It Kurt's turn to blush. "I see."

Blaine lets out a nervous laugh and stares into Kurt's gorgeous eyes. Finally, he sighs. "Look, Kurt, I love you. I love you so much and I might have been drinking that night but I wasn't lying when I told you that I wanted you. Do you… do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Kurt looks back at Blaine who's begging him for a sign; a smile or a nod or something to show that he understands and maybe even agrees. But Kurt is speechless and doesn't know what to say and too caught up in his own thoughts so instead he breathes out and does the one thing he loves doing best.

He kisses Blaine again.

Up in the stands, far, far away from both of them, another figure has been watching Blaine's performance too. But he turns away before he can hear Kurt's answer. He doesn't want to know.

~.~

Sebastian was the first one to be ready for the game. Or at least he was if you count being ready as having your uniform on. He and his team are in the locker rooms out back getting ready to go on the field except while even though Sebastian's dressed he's pacing up and down like something is wrong and his friend Josh knows something is off.

"Look man, I know it's the final and all but your nervousness is scaring me!"

"I'm not nervous!" Sebastian whined – God did that word annoy him. "I'm just waiting for someone." Sebastian had checked out in the stands at least three times and _he_ still wasn't here yet.

Josh winked at him, "Don't worry, your momma's here!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian said but he was laughing. He nudged Josh but it was hard to make any impression doing that when they were both geared up already. Sebastian said he'd be right back and went to check out in the stands again.

When he got back though, given that he had still not seen Kurt out there, he was disappointed, hurt even, and this was written quite obviously all over his face.

"Is this a joke?" Josh teased, "Is Sebastian Smythe actually caught up… over a guy?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian answered immediately but he was lying. The game started in ten minutes and he had a worrying feeling that Kurt wasn't going to come. He shouldn't care but the truth was he did. He did, and if Kurt didn't come tonight he was going to feel it. Especially after the whole flowers incident.

_He told me he was coming. Kurt told me he was coming and I can't see him but he'll be here. He said he'd be here._

~.~

"What is wrong with you, Smythe?" The coach yelled. "Do I have to pull you out? Quit playing like a girl and put your balls back on, seriously!"

It was true that their coach could be a bit of a dick sometimes but the truth was that Sebastian deserved that from him. He wasn't playing his best tonight. He was too distracted. He kept looking out in the stands to see if Kurt was there and he swears a couple of times he had – until he had looked again and found that he was looking at someone else completely.

Back on the field, Sebastian was crouched low, concentrating. His eyes flickered to where he had seen Kurt – or thought he had seen Kurt, because Kurt wasn't here.

A whistle sounded. Players went charging. Sebastian had this - he knew they were going to win; he knew the opponents amateur tactics like the back of his hand… And then besides him, the ball _and_ a lacrosse stick went flying into the air and the next thing Sebastian knew…. Someone, he couldn't tell who, came charging towards him like a train with a boulder strapped to its nose and suddenly everything went black.

There was no way Sebastian could have played better tonight. He was seriously losing it over Kurt. And after the collision he had just had, Sebastian had also just lost consciousness.

~.~

The hospital is cold and dank when there is no one to keep you company. The view isn't together all too pleasant either but it was what they could get on such short notice. He must be on a pretty high floor if Lima city looks so small in here and all lit up too in the dark. Sebastian's only been a lone for a few minutes and he's awake now but he wishes he wasn't. Maman finally left to go get coffee after ushering Sebastian's entire team out of the room. He isn't expecting anyone else to show. His dad is interstate and well, maybe he can pretend to be asleep if anyone else shows up. He hears the door open and feigning sleep seems to be the perfect idea all of a sudden.

"I brought flowers."

Sebastian doesn't bother to look at him. The dark city outside is a far more welcoming distraction then the voice he knows to belong to Kurt Hummel.

"I can see that." Except Sebastian didn't even bother to look. He continues to stare out the window. His voice is cold.

Kurt stands by the door, unsure whether to come and sit by Sebastian or not. He doesn't understand why he sounds so angry. That guy who smashed into Sebastian was disqualified.

"You're welcome…?" Kurt said, the uncertainty he felt emanating from his voice.

Sebastian huffs, "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you, idiot." Kurt says obviously. Sebastian can't know that Kurt's got his hands on his hips now because he still isn't looking at him but Kurt does. And he's not impressed.

"Yeah?" Sebastian answers, "Well, I don't want you here. You're the whole reason we lost the game. I got so caught up on waiting for you to turn up that I lost concentration and winded up here".

Kurt shakes his head, frustrated. "Look, I'm really sorry I missed your game, okay? But why are you being like this?"

This time Sebastian finally looks at him. "_I'm_ being like what, exactly? This is who I am! And if you don't like it do us all a favor and run off into the sunset with Blaine so that I don't have to look at either of you anymore."

It finally becomes clear to Kurt that Sebastian is upset about something a little more than just losing the game. "What's going on, Bas? This isn't you! This isn't the same guy who only last week told me that he was willing to fight for me."

"Because you know what I realized, Kurt? I shouldn't have to fight for you! I stressed myself out crazy waiting for you to show and for what? We didn't even win our game! Chances are Coach isn't even going to have me back on the team now. Tell me exactly how any of this is worth that!"

"As far as I'm concerned," Kurt says just as icily as Sebastian's been with him, "I haven't even seen you try to show you want me back yet! It takes a lot more than words, Sebastian. So I missed your game, I'm _sorry_! Does that mean you're just going to give up now?"

Sebastian is frustrated. Kurt just doesn't _get_ it. "Look, forget everything, I was wrong okay? I thought I wanted you but I don't."

His words hurt Kurt more than they should. "You're lying, I… I don't believe you."

Sebastian actually has the audacity to laugh. "You didn't believe me when I told you I wanted you and now you don't believe me when I tell you I don't? I can't help you if you can't make up your mind. Why should it matter to you anyway?"

"I just want you to tell me the truth…"

"Yeah and what good is that going to do _me_?

"Bas, I—"

"Why weren't you at the game, Kurt? Why weren't you there when you said you were going to be there? Were you too busy fucking your boyfriend to see me?"

"Sebastian, that isn't fair!"

"I waited for you to show up the entire game. Even after I saw you two suck face in that dusty auditorium."

Kurt isn't sure how _he_ hasn't lost it yet because Sebastian surely has. "You were spying on me? How is what I do with my boyfriend any of your business?"

"Just leave, Kurt!"

"No!" Kurt says stubbornly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm tired and my head is killing me and I just want to be alone."

"Well that's too bad because I just got here and I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want to talk to me, fine, I'll just sit here and watch you rest. But I'm not leaving when I just got here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Sebastian shuts his eyes and turns his head to face the window again. But he can't rest. He can't sleep. Not when Kurt is _right_ there.

What has he got himself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Woke up with over thirty plus emails from you lot. And that was just the first day. You have no idea how much I love you guys. You are all totallyawesome. And I hit over 300 followers too. I. can't. even. I'm so sorry for making you wait. Please read and review! Your feedback means the world to me!

If you are so inclined I'm on tumblr _constantly_. I don't really post anything about my fic because I doubt anyone who currently follows me on tumblr follows me for my writing. But hey, if we share similar interests, I _will_ follow you back…

paperstylehearts dot tumblr dot com

.-`-`-.

Chapter Fourteen

.-`-`-.

Sebastian doesn't stay long in the hospital. Patients stay there on a priority basis and since there were no major injuries other than his concussion, which now monitored was okay, he was allowed to go. But Sebastian's pride is wounded so he slacks off his apprenticeship at Dalton and lazes around at home. His mom is at a book signing, _somewhere_, and his dad dropped by for one almost complete hour to see if he was okay, and he'd probably be reprimanded if they knew he wasn't taking full advantage of the program with Dalton but Sebastian doesn't really care right now. He wants out.

Not from the program. From life.

He just needs a break. From everything that he is feeling dammit. He's never let a boy have so much control about the way he feels before and he needs to get a serious grip on himself and reality.

So he tells Kurt to stop visiting him.

"And why exactly would I listen to you when you say that?" Kurt's hands instantly fly to his hips. He isn't impressed in the slightest.

"Because I'm _tired_ of this," Sebastian answers, gesturing towards the much too big space between the two of them. "And I can't be around you anymore knowing you're with someone else. So it's best if you weren't here at all."

"You know what? You're really selfish, Sebastian! If I can't be in your life the way you want me to, then you don't want me in it at all. How is that fair? I thought we were going to at least try being friends. You were my mentor once, Bas. I looked up to you with-"

He falls silent, realizes what he was going to say_… with all my heart, _Kurt thinks to himself.

When Sebastian has nothing to add, it seems as if Kurt finally gets it. Or decides to give up. One of the two. He takes that as his cue to leave. He nods once and forces himself out but his legs feel like lead. _He was your first love, _his mind whispers him telling him to stay but his heart suggests that it's just better to run away instead even if he can't stop his legs from feeling so heavy.

It doesn't go unnoticed to Kurt that Sebastian doesn't stop him either.

~.~

It's an hour before school starts and Kurt and Blaine are at their usual table at the Lima Bean. Blaine is on his second cup of coffee, coincidentally full of beans himself, prattling on about something that happened over the weekend. But Kurt is too preoccupied and eventually Blaine has to bring himself to say something. It's not like he can ignore it anymore. Kurt's inattention is much too obvious.

"Kurt, forgive me if I sound rude here - but are you even listening to me at all?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine over his – almost cold – cup of mocha. "Yeah, sorry, you were saying?"

Blaine sighs, and then, being the adorable boy that he is, reaches for Kurt's hand. "How is he?" he asks quietly.

"Who?" Kurt says, but he's pretty sure he knows who Blaine is talking about.

"Sebastian," Blaine says slowly, but finds a tiny part of himself wishing against all odds that this isn't what is troubling Kurt.

Except that it is.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Kurt admits, squeezing Blaine's hand just a little, "He's refusing to talk to me."

Now mightn't be the time or the place but Blaine is filled with an overwhelming desire to just _know_. "Kurt, why do I get the feeling that you knew Sebastian before _I_ even met him?"

Kurt takes a sip of his mocha. It _is _cold. There is effort on his part not to spit it out immediately but he drinks it anyway. "Because I did," he tells Blaine.

Blaine finds himself catching his breath at the revelation but doesn't know what to say. Kurt continues. "I'm sorry I never told you. It happened years before I met you, when I was still a freshman actually. I hadn't come out yet and Karofsky had just started harassing me and Sebastian seemed to be the only friend who really understood. He was there for me and I knew he was older than me but I looked up to him. Then he left. Our first – and consequentially last kiss was a goodbye at the airport and then disappeared completely out of my life… till just recently."

Blaine nods, feeling unsure of himself. There's one thing that he just has to know. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Don't be silly, Blaine, I'm dating you!"

When Blaine doesn't look reassured, Kurt tries harder. "Look, I had reason to believe that Sebastian still wanted me in his life. And I agreed for us to try and be friends again. But we're both not doing a very good job of that and I guess the result is that he won't even talk to me. Listen to me. I'm not leaving you, Blaine. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Kurt stares at his coffee and decides that he would rather kiss Rachel Berry than finish his cup of ice cold mocha and decides to trash it. Both he and Blaine realize that it's time to head out to McKinley anyway, so Kurt leaves to start the car and Blaine heads over to the counter to pay their tab. They're regulars here and coffee is always waiting for them on arrival so he makes sure to include a nice little tip for their barista. As he pays the waitress, Blaine's mind and thoughts are increasingly distracted.

_Did_ Kurt still have feelings for Sebastian?

It isn't till after Blaine walks out of the Bean that he realizes Kurt never actually answered his question.

~.~

It's been almost five days and after no contact with Kurt, or the world at all, Sebastian comes up with a plan that will stop him from going completely crazy. And of course his plan had nothing to do with Celine yelling at him in French. ("You're a grown adult! Stop acting like a teenager!") Of course not. He's decided on his own that he's going to quit moping around and go out and… have some fun.

What he doesn't expect is the stranger at the door who is waiting for him as he's about to leave.

"You?" Sebastian asks stunned, "What are you doing here? How did you even find my house?"

"Nice to see you too," the guy says with a grin. "I followed you home that night after Scandals because I was worried that you weren't going to make it to your front door. Turned around as soon as I saw you get out of the car with Kurt. Bet he's not going to be here tonight, is he?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "Look, I didn't need you to look out for me. And I definitely do not need your help now. Just leave me alone."

Didn't look like this guy was in a rush to do that. "Well you look here yourself, Smythe. You told me the first night I shouted you a beer that Kurt wouldn't be happy unless he was with you. But do you know what I think it is? I think it's _you_ who won't be happy unless _you're_ with Kurt. So quit being so defensive and hear me out."

Sebastian sighed. He _really_ needs a drink. "What do you want?"

"I wanna come out with you tonight. I know you're going out to let loose but I have a feeling that you're going to end up slumped over the bar with a drink in your hand. Let me be your wingman so you won't have to worry about shit like that happening."

Sebastian gave him a calculated look. "And what do you get out of it?"

"Well, hanging out with you, I might be able to score a couple of guys myself. Or at least if you could teach me."

Sebastian contemplates everything the boy's just said. Then he shrugs. "Fine. You can tag along. But if you try to make a move on me, I swear I'll have your balls, Karofsky."

~.~

When Sebastian wakes the next morning his head his killing him. He's not usually such a lightweight so he must have drunk a lot for him to feel this worn down. His mouth tastes funny and when he takes a sip from the water bottle on the stand beside his bed, (his eyes are still closed because light equals NO), it still tastes like alcohol.

He doesn't really remember much from last night. He knows that Karofsky was his wingman for the beginning part of it but he has no idea how he got home.

When an arm reaches across to hug at Sebastian's bare chest he lets out a groan.

_Oh no. _ _What the fuck did I do?_

He finally opens his eyes. There's a boy in his bed. He's blonde and kinda cute and – naked – as naked as Sebastian himself is. He should be smiling that he scored last night. He should be happy that he got laid. He should even be more grateful that the stranger who is clinging too tightly to him in his sleep is not Karofsky. But Sebastian doesn't feel any of those things.

Because now that he's awake and his mind is slowly playing catch up, he feels not only like he's betrayed Kurt but that he's betrayed _himself_. He reaches for his cell. There's someone who he has to talk to. Someone who takes _too _long to pick up.

"Didn't Daddy ever tell you not it's not polite to call anyone this early in the morning?"

"Hello to you too Karofsky. And what are you talking about? It's eleven am."

Dave groans. "Precisely. But after the night we've just had eleven is actually five am. I got you your twink and you can't let me sleep? Or are you just one of those annoying demanding spoilt rich kids? What more do you want from me?"

"Geez you're grumpy when you're tired and hung over. Remind me to never accidentally sleep with you after you're drunk. Well to start, do you happen to know the name of this kid who's in my bed?"

"Sorry no clue. See if he has his wallet on him – that might give you some indication if he's got ID. Won't work if it's fake though." A small pause and then, "Now is there anything else I can help you with Princess because like I said it's five am."

"I just have one more question… Am I supposed to feel something from last night, Dave?" It's probably the first time Sebastian's used his first name. "Help me to feel something because I don't feel anything. And I don't know why."

There is another pause, a much longer one. For a second, Sebastian thinks Karofsky's fallen asleep. He's about to yell Dave's name really loudly into the phone – not even afraid that it would wake his boy toy up, because he's clearly completely still out of it – when Dave finally speaks.

"Maybe not yet. But keep him around. Who knows, Kurt might be the jealous type. If he is, you will no doubt be feeling something soon."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Success."

Dave's advice seems to be running on empty now especially when Sebastian doesn't say anything. "You're welcome," Dave adds, keen to end the call. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, Dave, what do you mean by success?"

"Overachiever like you should have no problem working it out. Goodnight Sebastian."

"No, please," Sebastian says; a fleeting urgency to his voice, "I don't have time to figure shit out. I need to know."

"Look," Karofsky says, sighing into the phone, "All I'm saying is that if Kurt _is_ the jealous type and he sees you with this guy he might have more than a few words to say about it himself, y'know? Maybe even enough for him to be running back into your arms. It works on girls and God knows Kurt's effeminate enough for any man so it'll probably be a foolproof plan with him too."

The phone clicks and Dave's ended the call. Sebastian doesn't know if what any of Karofsky said is true but he'd be willing to find out. Also, if he can keep this façade up, he can go back to his normal ways, to the Sebastian he was before, to the Sebastian he was in Paris because then – no one will have to see him hurt over Kurt Hummel anymore – not that anyone knew Kurt was the reason that Sebastian was so depressed in the first place.

Coming back to reality, Sebastian eyes the male in front of him and runs his fingers through the boy's hair. He may as well set out about to find his name soon. Little does the boy know but he's about to get incredibly lucky because he's just scored himself the role of Sebastian's boyfriend.

And for the first time, in a long time, Sebastian finally smiles. He thinks he might take No Name here out on a date to the Lima Bean.

Because if Kurt and Blaine just happen to be there, it's going to be a coincidence right? The fact that they're regulars doesn't mean anything… nothing at all…

~.~

This is unbeta-ed and too early in the morning for me to proofread it thoroughly so please excuse any mistakes!


End file.
